Disney University: jelsa forever
by my ideas of life
Summary: University is full of drama, so why leave your favourite characters out of it? Watch as the big five get through university with lots of challenges, fun and mysteries! This is a fun story with lots of couples including JELSA...
1. Chapter 1

I live in a castle, have an amazing sister and boyfriend, I killed the boogie man and that still isn't enough? Well, I also have these ice powers, I can freeze anything and can make snowmen come alive. All this is just a blur to me now. But you see, to be Queen of Arendelle you have to have had a four year education at a university of your choice. And because I am a princess and have ice powers I need to go to a Disney university, there are two. One for the animals, one for humans. I'm guessing im human but I barely think that anymore. I've already handed in my forms and all of that stuff. I don't want to leave Jack, Anna and Kristoff, anyone. I don't really like meeting new people. I'm so worried.

I pulled my covers over my head while I carried on thinking. My blonde hair in a mess around me. Its only 6 AM and I'm awake. I cant believe that I'm so worried I woke up! I was suppost to get my form back 2 days ago!

"Elsa!" Anna's calling for me. Her footsteps racing towards my door from downstairs, what now! I am too busy confusing myself about uni to think about the post.

"What?" I yell back a while later hoping that she got the message.

"I think this is from that University you were shouting about in your sleep. The diss-ni?" Anna was still yelling but then I litteraly jumped out of bed and opened the door. Disney! I can finaly find out if I got excepted! I tried acting calm as I hugged Anna. I turned over and checked my phone again. 6.23.

"Thanks sis," I sprinted and hopped back into my bed.

_** Dear Elsa Arendelle,**_

_**Our staff have looked through your portfolio and have decided that you should join our University. It has come to our attention that you have never gone to an actual school before. So we will allow you to take one lesson off a day for the starting week. **_

_**Your timetable, rules and leaflet with a map of the school will be attached. Your room mates will be on your rules sheet.**_

**_Thank you for choosing Disney University,_**

**_Walt Disney _**

I got in! No, I got in! How did I get in? I quickly checked the back of the sheets, finding my roomies names:

_**Rapunzel Corona**_

_**Astrid Hofferson**_

How? Some of my best friends that I had ever met turn out to be my room mates in Uni! This is making me feel so much better.

"Anna! I got in!" I scream, lying back down on my bed. I feel so alive.

"Cool! Me too! So did Jack and Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed. But Jack, Anna and Kristoff weren't going. Or at least they never told me this!

"What? how did you get in? I didn't think you applied! But that's so amazing! I was scared that I was going to leave you behind!" I felt so relieved that Anna was coming, it wouldn't be the same without her!

"Which lessons and courses did you get?" Anna was as excited as I was. We both sat on my bed and compared timetables. I had got into art, drama and ice workshop. Anna got into art too, and music. She also told me that Kristoff and Jack had ice workshop. I am so hyper right now!

"Anyway, I'm gonna go tell Jack. Do you know where he is?" I walked up to the door holding my papers. Anna followed me, "Yeah, he's in the kitchen frying eggs." Ok then, kitchen here I come. I ran down the stairs nearly falling over my pyjamas. I called his name.

I heard his reply, "Yeah, you want some breakfast?" Jack turned his head to look at me. I nodded and sat at the circular table.

"Guess what!" I began.

"um, you had a dream that we went to neverland?" I chuckled as I thought about the one time Jack and I went there.

"No, but I got into Disney University!" I saw Jack look surprised as he slid some bacon and eggs onto my plate, "Thanks Frostbite"

"Epic! So, who are your roomies?" Jack seemed so happy for me, aww.

" Astrid and Punzie! Yours?" I asked, I mean you never know, he might be in a room with Kristoff! I hope he isn't alone.

"Is Astrid the one that tried to kil-" I didn't want him to finish, it was an embarrassing.

"Yep, that's her. But anyways, who's in your room!?" I feel like im almost too eager.

" I got a guy called Eugene and Kristoff. I don't know who Eugene is though." he was bummed about that, but it made me laugh, "Jack! Eugene is Flynn! Flynn isn't his real name!" I stuffed some bacon in my mouth as we giggled together like kids.

"Eugene! I will hang this over his head forever! This is too good!" Jack was still laughing when Anna and Kristoff came in.

"Hey! Kris and I are going to shop for suitcases! Be back in what?" She turned to Kristoff, "an hour?" Kristoff nodded.

"Cool! Ok, um so wheres your palm tree one? Can I use it for Uni?" Even though we aren't going for another two months and its still cold. Its good to get everything ready! I'm so excited!

"sure, I think its under my bed!" she smiled and walked to the door holding hands with Kristoff. They are so cute together! Then I realized why they left so quickly, she said under my bed, that's bad! If you knew Anna well enough you would know that under her bed, is like joining the flies in the trash. Its the messiest tip I've ever seen. so, plan B, finding my old one from the attic.

"Jack, can you help me?" I needed his help. Last time I went into the attic was when we went on holiday to Hawaii, with mum and dad...

"sure!" We got up from the table and Jack grabbed his last bit of bacon, "Why, is there a monster living under her bed?"

"Actually, I don't really want to go under her bed, so we're going to find the one in the attic, its kind of scary. I haven't been up there in like, over 10 years..." I sounded so wimpy! He's going to understand soon enough... Our hands clasped together as we went up all five flights of stairs.

_**Two hours later**_

"Is this it!"

"no, that's an old record player!" I yelled from the other side. Turns out it isn't too bad, just cramped with old junk.

"Oh" he replied. I searched thorough the dust to find some old photos. Sadly they weren't black and white, that would be so cool! I could see my mum and dad together with some other people. One looking just like Rapunzel with longer hair. Creepy. I blew the dust off of it to see it clearer. Wow, Disney University! My parents went to Disney University!

"Jack look! Its my parents! They went to Disney Uni too!" he came over dodging all the rubbish and antiques.

"Wow, that is so cool! But where is your suitcase?!" Jack and I were so confused, we had literally found everything, except one simply suitcase! We looked for longer and longer. Still no sign.

Suddenly, a huge object smashed through the ceiling and sand spread everywhere. Rocks came flying out and I reached over towards Jack. Where's Jack?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo! Chapter two is here! Guess what, so at school 2 peeps said I looked like Rapunzel and 3 peeps said I looked like Elsa! I don't even have blonde hair! and last night me mum told me tht I looked like the girl from the host... plz review coz I have no idea what 2 do b4 they go to uni! thx OoPoPcAnDY! and go read her stories, they r epic! and sophiehobbs10 too, shes like my umbabbftddupfawutsc, and read their stories!**

Who's there? Is it Pitch again? But he's dead! Where's Jack?

"Jaack!" I screamed out. The rubble crashing into me. I called over and over again but the I heard a thick Russian accent.

"Hello? My belly told me you needed help, so I came," I knew that voice anywhere. It was North! How did he find us?

"North!" I called, trying to climb to the top of all the mess, I reached my arm out and felt his giant hands pulling me out. I looked over, they had completely demolished the roof of our castle, with one sleigh!

"Sorry for that! Oh, and this is the sand man! I don't think you've met." The small ball of golden sand shook my hand, some shapes appeared above his head. I don't think he can speak, but oh well, shapes are good enough.

"Hello Sand Man, have you seen Jack?" A hand appeared and pointed back to the sleigh, Jack was stuck underneath it! Is he ok?

"Jack! Are you ok?" I rushed over trying to lift up the heavy red sleigh. Its too big!

"Oh, sorry Jack!" North came over and with one hand, he lifted it off of him, luckily he wasn't too hurt, or at least I hope so.

"Jack! Are you ok?"Are you I repeated, brushing the hair out of his face. A gash in across his stomach, blood seeping out. I panicked and froze. North got some old curtains and took away all the blood, it didn't look as bad now. I still don't know what to do! Um, he's still breathing, his eyes are shut and I'm realizing that Bunny is here too. He's kneeling at his side as if he was dead, so he does care. North took care of him and Sandy made some nice pictures with is sand to help us feel better. Of Jack throwing snowballs, laughing at bunny, being with us.

"Elsa" I heard Jacks faint voice he sat up but then layed back down in pain.

"Jack! I thought you were..! Oh, your ok!" I kissed him lightly as I turned to North, "How long will it take till he's ok?" North patted his belly,

"I think about a week, maybe more, it isn't to deep though," He paused, "Sorry Jack, I didn't know, the sleigh went weird..." He carried on but I didn't listen, I just stared into Jacks eyes and he smiled back at me.

"At least I found your suitcase" he looked up and I followed his gaze to my suitcase, which was obviously going to be under the sleigh...

"Aww, thanks. Do you think we could get you downstairs?" I tried to sound soothing as I helped him sit up. He grabbed his chest and winced. North helped carry him down, Sandy and Bunny followed.

"Oh, hey Bunny, saw you looking a little in grief earlier, what was that about?" Jack commented jokily, he's definitely ok.

"Oh yeah, I just got some dust in my eye mate, I would never cry for you" the Australian accent was back and the jack vs Bunny war is on!


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy! Give advice! like seriously!** **PM me pleeeaaase! So im guessing that if ur reading this then u r the most awesome person eva! and read sophiehobbs10 story! So.. heres the next chap! Thanks 4 readin! ****_And BTW this is set like 2 weeks later!_**

**Elsas pov**

"Anna! This suitcase you bought ages ago, turns out it doesn't have zip!" Why are suitcases so annoying and taking up all of my life!

"No, silly," Anna and were packing on my bedroom floor, "The zip is hidden so that the bag looks nicer! I think" Annas threw some clothes into her bags and I held up some jeans, its hard picking what you were going to wear for the first year of Uni! We had been here for what? An hour maybe, and turns out so far I've packed a tooth brush and my makeup. Anna's chucking everything and more that what I thought she owned onto my floor.

"You do realize you cant bring everything! Let me help, make all the outfits you need for three weeks and then go around that!" this packing is killing me! I don't want to leave our castle behind, or Arendelle! We leave in a week and I haven't even thought about our rooms! Punzie's going to bring her whole house with her and not sure about Astrid, probably just axes and gothic clothing! I so cant wait to see them!

"But I need everything!" Anna puppy eyed me.

"EEEELLLLSSSAAAAAAA!" I heard Jack calling me, yes, an excuse to stop packing!

"Bye Anna!" I waved and as soon as I closed the door I sprinted across the hall to Jacks room.

"wow, that was fast!" Jack opened up the door and let me in, Kris was in there too.

"Packing with Anna?" Kristoff looked like he had had his experience and I nodded. Hopefully I'm gonna be here for a long time! But why would Jack need me?

"Whats up?" I asked and plonked myself on Jacks bed with Kristoff, Jack followed.

"We have to leave early. This might sound weird but at Disney Uni it could be worse! So, ok. Well here go's. You might of met Tinker Bell, or , we might of been going out like a while ago... Like before I met you, before the Talia Tooth thing, before everything. And if you've met her then you would know that she hates me! And well, she's crazy now... Shes with Tash and Pitch! And well, she wants to get Anna." Silence filled the room and I began to cry. I'm not that emotional but they cant get Anna! She doesn't even know Tink, Tash or Pitch.

"Um, er, why do we need to leave early then?" I stuttered.

"Well, she knows where we live" Jack hugged me and I buried my head into his shoulder. Anna! Why?!

"Why Anna?" Kristoff whispered, "Why couldn't it be me?" Kristoff had just sacrificed himself for Anna. He's so brave, he loves her so much. I respect him so much for that.

"Wow, Kris. That's tough" Jack solemnly whimpered. We all sat there gloomy. As if my sister was about to get... Who knows. I don't want to think about it. Anna's so innocent! She hasn't even met them. And again, why Anna?

"Why Anna?" I stood up, pulling myself together, renewing my attitude.

"Because that way they can get all of us, they aren't stupid" Jack's trying not to freak out.

"Well, neither are we!" I am freaking out. But I don't care. That sassy size zero maniac, the blonde and the evil Pitch Black they aren't getting my sister.

"Well, what can we do? We don't have any ideas of anywhere safe, but I guess all we can do is make sure that shes always with someone." Even Kristoff didn't know what to do. But Why don't we go to Uni early! I mean, online it says that you can go up to a month before! We only have like one more week!

"Kristoff! That's it!" I felt so proud of myself, "Lets go to Uni early! Its safe, remember the force field around it! And also its good to get there early. So all we need to worry about is... Packing!" I felt a sheet of relief cover over my head. But now I need to tell Anna! I put my hands on my head as I leaned on the wall. Jack still in silence

"Elsa, let me" Kristoff slowly walked off, I'm happy that Anna has someone that loves them so much. I wish I could. But I cant worry about that now! Anna might get kidnapped, murdered... I don't know but I think we have to leave in the morning.

**Sozzi! Really short! but I got loads of homework! And my brain isn't working so... I need to watch a movie... please review, love** **yas'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, sorry I haven't updated in ages if your reading this which no one is but hey. I've been focusing on my other story and totally forgot! Anyway... here's your fourth chappie**

Annas pov

Its been like 10 minutes since Elsa left. I'm gonna go find her, I need serious help! What colour to go with a blue skater skirt: pink flowy off the shoulder or tight purple vest top?! I don't know! Elsa always knows and so im going to find her! I got up and put down my piles of clothes. I opened the door and Elsa was there, right infront of me! Her hand was stretched out about to get the door herself, now she's back! I cant wait to have some more fashion talk! But Elsa looks sad, like shes been crying, her eyes are all puffy-that gave it away. Whats up?

"Elsa,are you ok?" I sounded more surprised than I thought I would. I hope shes ok!

"Yeah, um fine," she sorted out her hair, "Um, just er, ok" she sat back down on the floor, crossed her legs and patted the floor. I joined her but why is she so upset? "Um, ok, don't worry about this, your going to be safe" What is she going on about?

"Safe? What do you mean?" I ask I'm so confused! Kristoff came past almost in tears just a second ago and Elsa now wants me to be safe? What's going on?

"So, you know Tooth, Talia and Tash? Well, we're scared that they are coming after you" Elsa's face fell into her hands, I just sat there in shock. Me? I was only bait."Anna, don't worry. We're going to Disney Uni in the morning because they've found out our location. Come here" I sob into Elsa's arms, why am I always bait? I'm always the younger sister that gets hurt. But I don't know what to do! Should I run away? Would Kristoff come with me? Should I just stay here and let them get to me?

"Elsa," I got the hair out of my face, "I can go without you. Don't worry. I wont let them hurt you" I new Elsa was as terrified as I was. We just hugged on the floor, hoping. I had to say something to cheer us up, "Um, Pink or blue?" I held up my tops. We gave a little awkward cry giggle thing and stood up.

"Pink. Lets find the guys" Elsa opened the door, we found Jack and Kristoff just outside.

"Can I talk to Anna for a second?" Kristoff looked at me, I nodded and we went into Kris's room. I hope he knows what he's doing. What if he says something stupid? Knowing him, he probably will. Oh well, hes going to make me happy, I know it because we are always happy together. Whereas Jack and Elsa have fights, a lot. But I guess its good for them, they always make up. And have the cutest little conversations!

"So are you ok about the Tink, Tash and Tooth thing? I'm sorry about that," Kris and I were on his bed. He was sorry, for what though?

"You don't have to be sorry. You haven't done anything. But what are we going to do?" I feel terrible, I'm putting everyone in danger.

"We have to move to Disney University forever. It's the only place with the right force field to keep them out. I'm sorry" Kristoff gave me a hug and I hugged him back. I leaned in and we kissed. He put his arms around my waist and I felt safe. Kristoff pulled away after a minute or so, "We have to get ready" I gave him one last peck on the cheek as I walked out. Remembering the cage I was in when Pitch had last got me. I had to go though. I'm putting everyone in danger and I can't let them get hurt. This is my family and I have to protect them. Tink, Tooth and Tash can't get me if I'm at uni so I'm leaving tonight, without them.

"Are you ok Anna? You were in there for like an hour?" Kristoff and I must of been kissing for longer than I thought. Oops.

"Yeah, so are we leaving in the morning?" I feel so guilty. I'm rushing them into their four years without home, without Arendelle.

"Um, tomorrow night we're thinking. Anyway, should we watch a movie?" Elsa always new what to do. I'm just gonna chill and forget about our problems until tonight. I can't risk another day. But I'm just going to carry on our Harry Potter marathon for now. We have popcorn so I'm happy.

Time passed and movies ended, bowls of popcorn were empty and everyone was asleep on the sofa. Except me. Now's the perfect time so I creep upstairs and grab my stuff. It's not that heavy. Ok, it's really heavy. I'm only taking it to a taxi. It's dark and cold but I went out in my top anyway.

"To Disney Uni please" I sit in the back and get out my phone. It's only half 11 So I should get there at about 1ish.

"Ok, that would be $20" the man said, I gave him the money and we were off. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep for most of it but the driver and I were talking for a bit.

"So are you going on your own then? You don't know anyone?" He asked

"Well, my sister her boyfriend and my boyfriend are coming tomorrow night. I just wanted to go earlier" I explained and we carried on talking. Sadly we got there. We were having such a cool conversation!

"Thank you" I wave as I buzz at the office but now I'm worried is anyone going to be awake to answer?

"Hello, Disney University, how can I help you?" A came through crackling, I didn't know what to reply. Bit it's scary out here in the dark and fog.

"Um, I'm a new student and I'm here early, obviously and um I so yeah" I stuttered, any to do is get in where it's safe.

"Ok, come in" the gates opened and I rushed in making loads of noise. I slam the door open to find that there were more people here too, phew.

"Hi, the names Nod, this is Mk my girlfriend. Have you just arrived too?" A guy with messy brown hair and a green jumper welcomes me with a hand shake.

"What does it look like? So, um where's the front desk?" I feel so dumb, it was right behind me. Oh well. They gave me a key and I found my room easily. I quickly turned the lights on.

"Ay! I'm tryin to sleep!" I realise that I've just met my new roommate, a ginger Scottish girl. Her hair was all I could see right now and I quickly turned the lights back off. I found a lamp and turned that on. I chose a be and just slept. To tired to even get on some pjs.

**so that's it folks! Review and criticize. Idk what's going to happen next and I need good idea, so mayb review it coz ur idea is probably gonna get chosen... I mumble on sorry. So, what did you think?! I will try to upload more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, I said I would update soon so I did! I feel so proud of myself**

**And a shout out to SnowQueenElssaOfArendelle101 (what a name) u r awesome! I'd even kno u but it pretty cool and a big thanx to Lone Wolf aka Black Hawk Omega, thanx a lot! But I don't rlly need your help anymore...**

**But here's the next chappie!**

Anna's pov

I could feel my belt digging into my skin and my hair in its usual messy style. I opened one eye to see if it was light outside. Woah. Oh yeah. Disney. I totally forgot. It's bright outside so I turned over and closed my eyes again. I'm exhausted. The red mane was gone now and that means I have the room to myself. Cool.

"Love is an open door with you..." I was singing to myself putting all my clothes and stuff away and changing into some joggers. I don't know when the girls coming back so I grabbed my keys and and went exploring. 77 I have to remember that, room number 77. I put it on my notes page just in case on my phone.

"Hi Nod" Nod and Mk must of slept right there, they haven't moved. Strange.

"Hey" Mk gave a little wave as I passed. Already some friends. Uni isn't that bad after all. I think this is the canteen. Yep. Food. There were more people here than I thought. Like 100? It's 3 days before school even starts. But I'm too hungry to think about anything else. I got pancakes and bacon. Amazing. I sat by my self, who cares though. I don't know anyone else anyway.

"Ay, lassie," the ginger girl Sat down beside me and grabbed her roll, biting half of it off in one.

"Hi" I give her a small smile and she grins,

"So, you a first year?"

"Yeah, you?" Hopefully she is, then we can struggle together. Her hair was going in my face because it's so frizzy.

"What does it look like. He'll yeah" She ate some more before asking, "What's your name? Sorry, I'm Merida" Finally a name. It suits her better than 'the ginger girl' by a long shot.

"Anna Arendelle. And I'm guessing we're gonna be roomies for a bit so, sorry your gonna have to put up with me," I apologized ahead. But some how I think I know we are going to be good friends.

"So, how long have you been here Merida?" I ask. She paused.

"Um, three days, I think. I've been with Angus most of the time."

Angus... A guy. "Can I meet him?" Hopefully that didn't sound to pervy.

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone. I snuck him in" I gave a confused look, I don't understand, "no, he's a horse." How can you sneak in a horse?!

"Ok then... tell me more"

**sorry this is so short, but it's like 1:20 and I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Read on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ollo (megamind moment) next chapter is heeeere and I'm sorry 4 not updating so yh...**

JACKS POV

I woke up early after our movie night. Elsas head was on my chest and I gently lifted it and got off of the couch. Kristoff was on the floor leaning on a beanbag with bad bed head. I can't talk I have permanent bed head, I heard Anna has the worst. Where is she?

"Anna" I kept quiet, not waking the others up. I crept upstairs after checking downstairs. Nothing. I opened her bedroom door, hopefully she would be in here. She probably just got uncomfortable and slept upstairs. I don't blame her, my back kills. "Anna?" I'm beginning to get worried now. Where is she? I slumped onto her spinning chair by her desk. I have her number but her phones right here. Damn, I hate technology. I fiddle with a pink fluffy pen. A note slid out from underneath her phone. Bingo!

_hi guys,_

_If your reading this then you would have realized that I've gone._

_Don't worry about me, I'm safe and you don't need to panic._

_You don't have to leave for another three days and your going to meet me at Uni._

_Love you all_

_Anna x_

That was it? What, why did she leave alone? I know she's gone to uni already and I know she's making a sacrifice but we can't let her do that. What if something happened to her? How am I going to tell Kris and Els?

Anna's like my sister. I lost her and I can't loose Anna too. She's probably alright, hopefully. But I need to tell them, and I need luck too.

I flew down the long stair case to find that Kris is already up.

"Is she gone?" Kristoff glanced in my direction and sadly I had to nod. "Oh" Elsa stretched her arms out and opened an eye,

"Hey, what time is it?" Elsas voice wasn't going to stay calm for long

"Packing time"

**Ollo, this is rly short I seriously wrote this in 10 minutes. Sorry for the rush and its so tiny but I only have like 5% and need to update now! Thx 4 readin!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ollo again! I am like mega minds daughter, omd that would b awesome! but heres your next chappie, u deserve it! Yes, its teeny and no I have no idea where this is going...**

_Meridas pov_

"Yeh, me dah'd loved it, me being all 'the crazy ginger ninja' but my mum hated it, what about you?" I asked, I'm going to miss out the my mum got transformed into a bear part.

"My parents died when I was 16, but they loved me but we didn't really spend enough time with each other" Anna explained sadly getting on this random reindeer, almost like a 'Sven' that shes met before. We're having these mini riding lessons, I'm teaching here. Shes really brave compared to all the other people in Scotland, they are so boring. **(not my opinion, Scottish people are awesome) **

"Oh, that's really sah'd" I reply, I feel really bad bringing it up.

"Lets go!" Anna's plaits trailed behind her as we rode off to the field behind the shed, which had become so familiar to us now, even if its only been like three days, we come here so much. Its private, smells like the triplets and Angus is there.

"Hold your horses! Well, reindeer" I corrected, grabbed a sandwich from my brown paper bag, and we were in the field. I really felt like singing but I would never hurt someone that that, you know? I have a few favourites, touch the sky being one of them.

"Yeah yeah" Anna brushed me off and began humming while we raced. I loved the wind in my face, it gets rid of my 'lush locks' but I guess I like my hair too. Why am I worrying about my hair?! I'm going crazy, lunatic, insane, a maniac. You get me...

"Reindeers are better than horses, Mills **(short for Milly (reindeer(like sven-ish(but female)****))) **dont you think that's true?" There Anna goes again, but I always say/sing the same thing,

"Horses smell better than reindeer, Ang' don't you think that's riiiight?" I love how we are talking to animals, and we are still sane.

* * *

_Annas pov_

_"Please would Anna Arendelle report to reception please,"_ the speakers boomed, great, that's me. Mer gave me the look and wished me luck, and with that, I flew down the stairs. I cant be late for... Something.

"Hi, I'm Anna Arendelle, here to report for some reason" I declared over the low buzz. More people had come here early but there still wasn't a lot "Elsa?"

**Sorry for the shortness, but if u want them longer then pm or review the minimum of words so that I can help u! anyways... I also need ideas so please help! byyeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realized that I 4got 2 tell u guys that every1 in this have their powers and like its after all their personal movies and everything and only Kris, anna, els and Jack knew eachother b4, everything else will be revealed... sozz guys! anyway, I think this re-pays for the kinda shorter chapps I think so, here we go...**

Elsas pov

"Anna!" I screamed and ran towards Anna, finally after almost a week I know she's safe.

"Elsa," she slumped and shrugged her shoulders, "Whaaaaat are you doing here?" Her high pitched question told me she wanted me to leave, how kind.

I wrapped my arms around her but she stood stiff as a board, "Are you alright? Are you ok?" I took a good look at her face, no cuts or bruises. Phew.

I cant believe this, she doesn't want me here? She cried behind my door for years, torturing me, then she goes and wishes me away. Why? I was worried and spent double the price getting us here and then she pushes me off and runs away. Wait. She just ran away. What a lovely sister I have!

"Um, that 'twas exciting," Jack gave me a hug, an actual one, "sorry, she's just um tired, maybe?" My face buried into his warm chest, I miss love. Jack and I are what you would say 'in a relationship' but he's more of a brother, he's a better sibling than Anna that's for sure.

"Exciting, you could say that," Kris confused look got wiped of his face, returning as a frown, "Why?" I was asking myself the same thing, why?

* * *

Annas pov

Why? Why are they here? Why are they so fussed over me, I'm fine. Why are they so overprotective? Why didn't Kris say even a 'hi'? Why was Elsa so relieved?

WHY?

My face hit my pillow ad it stayed planted. Even if I'm out of breath from running all the way here.

"Mer, why does everyone hate me?" My muffled voice didn't reach her. Why am I asking her, anyway? "Mer!" I yelled, she probably listening to music, so I'm here shouting at my pillow, probably staining it with mascara. I'm not crying, don't get me wrong, but my face is mushed and moving would mean effort and effort would mean work. I'm not working until school starts.

"Yeh don't have to shout ya know," she complained. Finally, someone that doesn't hate me.

I giggled and lifted my hot stained face, "My sister, her boyfriend and my boyfriend are all here, already."

"Poor you," her sarcasm arms lifted again, "I wont be seeing mine for another what? Maybe four years!?"

"Yeah, well at least yours don't interfere with every move you make," I shrugged. Its not easy being me. I almost feel bad now, but I want them to leave! But not Kris, he's like my best friend, boyfriend basically.

"Anna, seriously? Yah need to go get 'em, there yah family!" Mer reasoned, but I'm not listening. I guess its me against the world now. Great. But I don't care about anyone, they can do what they want and I can go my own way. I have to move on and be who I am, right? They just don't understand me. I need to see where they are though, where their rooms are, where to find Kris. I think we should talk, tell him I'm alright and all that.

"I'll be back, thanks Mers," I quickly grabbed my satchel that Kris' friend Flynn gave me and I sprinted back to the lobby.

"Anna!" Someone called my name, Kris?

"Hi! I missed you s-" he stopped me, he looked really upset. Why?

"Um, Anna, why?" he asked, why? I don't know why!? Why is he saying that? Why!?

"Sorry, um why? I don't underst-"

Ok, now I'm confused.

"Why? Why did you run off like that?" He rested a hand on my shoulder, a strong hand.

"I was just... I freaked out! Sorry, I was just well, um, I don't know. But your here now, right?" I hope that was a good enough cover-up.

"Right," he calmed me down and I didn't know what to say.

"Um, so where's your room?" I changed subject.

"Oh um, I haven't found it yet, wanna help?" Kris was always lost, no surprise. We walked down a few halls, arms linked together. I'm so happy and relieved that he's ok about earlier. Now its all over. Except the Elsa part. We found his room number 88, exactly above mine. "So um, here we go," he creaked his door open slowly with his eyes tightly shut, almost like he wanted it to be some sort of magical land, "damn, no Narnia!" Yep, no Narnia. More like mess. Poor Kristoff, he has some sort of maniac as a roomie, I can already tell by the clothes all over the floor and the fact that this maniac has taken both beds and made it into a double.

"Ok..." I scan the room for any signs of a face or anything human, no sign.

"Great. Just great, its like living with trolls all over again. Man, I thought I had finally got out of tha-"

"Sorry! Sorry, I was meant to tidy this up but then like toothless went crazy and ruined everyth-" the tall muscular brunette stopped with the excuses when he saw us. Why? Is it my hair?

"Hi, I'm Kristoff, this is Anna and I think I'm going to be sharing a room with you for four years," Kris sighed giving me a hopeful look, "see you later?"

"Sure," I replied and took one last look of the trashed room and gave Kris a little kiss, "Bye!" I skipped off, back to my room, poor Kris. I could hear them talking behind me,

"She's your girlfriend? Dang," the other guy moaned, aww how sweet! I feel so loved! Wish me good luck, I just left Merida by herself for more than 10 minutes, this is never good. Last time she was trying to turn our beds into bunk beds and forced this random guy to help her. Yeah, that was awkward, taking him to the hospital and all... (By the way, it wasn't me who nearly chopped his finger off, it was Mer) Anyway, I knocked after a second of listening for noise. Nothing. Good girl!

"Coming!" she yelled and the door was quickly opened by a very colourful Mer.

"Why, Mer!?" I screamed. Don't worry, it wasn't to bad. Only about a million buckets full of paint had been dumped on our floor. Why?

"Um, I ordered a few to many..."

"A few!" I shouted louder than her usual screeching.

"Woah, keep your hair on. Anyway, it would be fun!" she reasoned with an attempt of puppy eyes.

"I guess it would... If we could move and actually have paint brushes and were allowed to paint on the walls..." I went on mumbling, realising that she wasn't listening.

"Wow, wow, wow! Seriously? Who said we cant paint on the walls?"

"Mr Disney" I reply, I feel smart now too. This is a good day for me!

"Oh, but who said we couldn't splat the walls!" Merida screamed, I'm never going to get used to the amount of noise she makes.

"Oh dear. Get your bed and closet into the middle of the room, I'll do mine, lets go!" I clap my hands together just like my personal tutor used to do when I was younger. This is my first school, how did I only just realize that?! I put all my effort into pushing my bed into the centre of the room. Why is it so heavy? I layed on it, gasping for air.

"Anna, yah need some help there lassie?" Mer asked, I feel her smiling. **(mirror mirror ha ha)**

"I can do it by myself!" I tried to move my bed further but one millimetre is as far as its going, I bet she didn't get any done either, Mer's no macho man.

"Whaaaat are you doing?" I turned to face her. She was all done, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"How?"

* * *

**an hour or so later (basically a while)**

**Mers pov**

"Why now? Like in maybe half an hour? I'm about to paint my room! No, I cant wait! Its going to be amazing! Ok, you can help, but hurry! Yep, 77. Love you too, bye," Anna was talking to the famous Kristoff on the phone, I'm not sure whats going on but I think hes coming to paint. Why? We went to eat, that took a while, Annas bed nearly broke and also it was really funny when a pigeon hit the window. So now we have another hold up.

"Anna, really?" I complained, all I wanted was some fun.

"No, he's really nice and it would be amazing, and Kris is really tall!" Anna complimented him and I sighed,

"What ever,"

We both got the colours we wanted. Mine being blues and greens and Anna I think has every colour known to the human race. I have a wall, she has a wall the other two are going to be decided later. Its so bad that I'm this exciting. Good thing I ordered 20 too many pots of paint, I thought it would be a surprise you know, but now its even better now! Chucking tons of paint onto the walls is pretty awesome! I just want to get started! Not wait another what two freaking hours!

There was a knock on the door, finally! "Its Kris!" Anna sprinted towards the door, jogged it open with a punch and then held her hand tightly in pain. Stupid. So this is Kristoff.

"Hi Kris!" Anna kissed him and he came in. A second guy followed. Why? But he was so good looking. Not like Young Macintosh, that thing is eww, like proper gorgeous. Tall, sweeping brown hair, huge bicepts from what I can see. Oh my days.

"Hey Anna, this is Hiccup," Kristoff explained. Oh. Name change and he is mine. Ok, forget about the name.

"Oh cool, Hicc can help Mer and Kris you can help me! Now Mer, here you are and there we go..." Anna grabbed my arms and made me crash into Hiccup. Anna!

"Um hi," Hiccup spoke to me!

"Hi, me?"

**bit longer this time (and just pretend that Astrid isn't here) so yeah! hope u like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so im planning to update this a lil bit more! hopefully that's a good thing, but like with my other 1 its on like chap 15 so im gonna try even it out a lil bit more! (the othr 1s at chap 4 or something!) but like anyways, shobbs10, merricup is growing on me, like badly. So I think this 1s gonna b a merricup! so heres ur next chap so here we goooooo...**

**Hiccups pov**

"Hi," Her Scottish accent was so different compared to everyone else. She had a mane of ginger untamed hair, gorgeous.

"Hi, me?" She replied and blushed. I don't know if she's blushing because she's hot (both ways) or embarrassed because someone so stupid and ugly spoke to her in public. I'm ruling out the she might like me idea, because no one has ever done that and will never happen, unfortunately. The name doesn't really help either. I've been trying to bulk up and hit the gym daily and I have changed loads the past few years or so, but everything's still the same.

"Um, yeah," I reply, who else am I going to talk to?

"So, painting..." Merida began, trying to start a conversation. This is really awkward...

"Um, what colours are you using?" I asked.

"Blues and greens, thinking a bit of black or white, yah wanna help?" she nudged me and I agreed. What's the worst that could happen? Nothing worse than the Toothless incident earlier. That was bad.

"Anna, Lassie. Are we going now? I've been waiting for hours" she complained to Anna, Kris' girlfriend.

"Um, ok, GO!" Anna shrieked and Merida lobbed a bucket of dark green at her wall. Whoa. Everyone laughed and we all began splatting and getting each other with the paint. It went everywhere.

"Ahh! How dare you!"

"Hey, that's my hand!"

"Its on like donkey kong!"

"Oh, I'm on it like sonic"

"No way! Pink is gross!"

"Excuse me! I am a princess!"

"Ewwwww! I just stepped in a bucket of paint!"

"Is that too much purple?"

"My hair!"

"That's my hair"

"I think we're done!"

We had finally finished all the painting, or at least paint throwing. I had it all over me, in my shoes, on my face, it filled my pockets. But the walls were amazing and I had an amazing time, with Merida. She is absolutely hilarious! She could get away with murder, seriously!

"Ok, we better get back, Hicc, our room's still a mess, bye ladies," Kris explained, but I didn't want to go, Merida's such a good friend now. Maybe, more than a friend, hopefully.

"Oh yeah, see you later! Dinner?" I say my goodbyes and we go back upstairs to our messed up room, Toothless is going to pay for this. All my stuff is everywhere. But I'm excited, were all going to hang out later at dinner. First meal here. School starts tomorrow **(times are totally muddled up but oh well) **and I want to have some fun. Dads been bugging me all summer to work hard and get good grades. Its all he cares about. Yeah, I try... I _really_ try.

I crash onto my bed, and fall asleep that second.

* * *

**Elsas pov**

"Hello?" I peer around the door with my red blurred eyes, after crying about Anna. The bags that I've been carrying around for the last half hour trying to find my room. Jack went to his and left me to suffer and get lost by myself.

"Yeah, wait a sec!" someone called. Please be nice, please be nice.

"Um, I'm Elsa and I'm gonna be in your room for a while..." I squeak, opening the door fully, a blonde girl with paint all over her face and clothes looked up, smiling.

"Hi! I knew you would be awesome! So, I'm Rapunzel and I like to paint and have fun and jelly beans!" She cheered and stood up shaking my hand before I realised. Woah, shes fast.

"Hi!" Finally someone who cares and wants to go near me out of choice. We hug and I dump my stuff on the other bed opposite hers. Theres a painting in the middle of the room and I take it off the stand and stare, mouth wide open. "You did this?! Its amazing!"

"Its just a sketch, I'm doing it bigger, better and more colourfuller next time! Eek!" She exclaimed, putting the art work back on its stand to keep it safe. It was of a pretty swirly purple sun, with yellow and gold too, it was amazing.

"Cool! So your doing art?" I ask the obvious, I read in a magazine that it was a good way to make friends, I think its working!

"Yeah! I'm going to be an artist! Hopefully! You?"

"I did too! We can be art buddies!" I scream, I've never been so happy! Well, maybe once or twice... "Did you get into drama?"

"Yeah! EEkkkkk!" We hugged again and she grabbed a box of paints and carried on with the purple. We are literally the same! Ahhhh! I begin to put my stuff away, I found all my stuff alright, in one, tops in another, jeans in the bottom.

"Whats that?" Rapunzel comes to sit next to me, we both read and re-read the note I found in my drawers. _What?_

**That's all 4 now! I'm gonna hangout with my **UMBABBFTDDUPFAWUTSC**! Aha plz review coz I have no ideas what this note is gonna say! Oh well! thanx! xx**

"


	10. Chapter 10

**updating almost 2 days in a row like a good gal! sooo... I still need ideas 4 that note coz I had 0 yes, I typed 0 reviews! I got the 1st bit but need some help on the rest!**

annas pov

The painting went well, my new plait updo went well and my eye make up finaly went well! Its a good day, Mer and I are on our way to the cafeteria. I'm starving. This is probably the second place I've been that has 8,000 salad plates. Which sounds like a weird thing but turns out, its very impressive! The other place is at home.

Which brings me to the next thing on my invisible awesome detective notebook thingy: talk to Elsa and Jack

How am I going to make this work? They need to leave, Jack not as much but Elsa... I just don't really want her here and t baby over me all the time. Last time I wanted her somewhere she nearly killed me, she said she didn't mean to but she meant it. I know it. But for now I'm just going to stay away from her and make sure she doesn't see me.

"Over here! Anna! Merida!" Kris was waving his giant hands from the other side of the table and chair maze. We scooted our way over, around the crowds of people, and got to the big circular table. It had little blue seats attached and so we sat down.

"Wheres Hicc?" Mer asked, I knew it! Love at first sight!

"Asleep," Kris groaned. Already? Its like well early, but I can see why, actually I cant. But oh well, probably just tired from the amazing painting.

"Oh... I'm starving, so lets eat!" Mer stands up suddenly and crashed down, with someone else. She had blonde hair in plait and a red skirt with studs. **(clothing of old Astrid but less grumpy) **

"Oh! Ah, sorry lassie!" Mer apologises for like the first time in forever. She never says anything to me!

"You should be," the other girl got up and strutted off, weirdo.

"Wait! Ya wonna sit with us?" Mer stupidly yelled.

"Really? Me?" The girsl surprised look made me giggle, good Mer. She double checked behind her, making sure Mer wasn't talking to anyone else. Poor her, seriously, she has like no friends!

* * *

"You know Hiccup?" Astrid blushed and I think Mer saw. Both of them seem to be very _interested_ with him. Hopefully they don't realise it yet.

"Oh yeah, we were hanging out earlier," Mer boasted. Damn, this is going to go wrong. Its almost like the Jacob or Edward thing, that annoyed me so much! So does the Peeta or Gale thing in hunger games. Like hurry up and chose someone! But this time its the other way round, is that worse?

"Oh, we used to spend Snoggle- I mean-Christmas time together as kids" Astrid fought back.

I turned to Kris, he seemed a bit awkward too, "so... Have you seen Elsa or Jack?" I ask. I've now decided, I'm going to get Elsa alone and tell her she has to leave, or I might just give her an anonymous text telling her she has to leave or die. Maybe not _that_ bad, but you see my point. I think threatening is my best opportunity and I don't feel bad about it though.

"Um, no. Jack was suppost to be in my room but I'm not sure, I think they've changed because I got Hicc, remember? So, sorry, I don't really know..." Kris carried on going on about rooms but I wasn't listening. I found Elsa with another girl with long blonde hair, like really long. Bingo.

"Um, sorry guys, be right back, need to go to the loo. Be back in a sec!" mean face on.

* * *

_Elsas pov_

Punzie and I got our food and sat down. Finally, food! I normally don't eat a lot but now, I just have to.

"So, that note, what does it mean?" Punzie asked for like the 50th time, but I still didn't know either.

"Ok, well the first bit says:

A student years ago,

down down below,

but when theres snow,

don't put on a show.

So, I'm not sure. All I'm getting through this is that s=who ever wrote this used to go here 'a student years ago' and you know my powers are snow so I'm not sure..." I read out. Its confusing but not, I don't get what it means 'down down low'.

"Ok, then next it says 'down down below' what does that mean?"

"I don't know," I slamed my hand down on our table a bit too hard, a load people looked around and stared, "Oops"

"Ha ha! But its like this on purpose, right?" Punzie asked, and every question we have, has no answer. This is a serious mystery. Exciting!

"I don't know," I answered again. There was a small silence while we stuffed our faces and thought."

"Elsa! Hi! Where have you been! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

**OK! That's all, I tried to make it longer but I don't think it rly worked... oh well! plz review what the rest of the note should say (u can right an idea or in a mini peopm version a a riddle! idc I love it!)**

**tis the weekend to be jolly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola! Another chapie 4 ma freaks! **

**Elsas pov**

"Oh my days! Anna! I thought you hated me, phew!" I shrieked. Oh my days, she's back! I am so happy right now! Ecstatic even! Woah...

"Yep, that's me! I would never hate you! Don't worry, I just had um... I just had to pop to the loo quickly... So, er sorry! But hey, can we talk?" Anna replied, excited too. I love gossip! Uni' s probably the going to be the best! Ok, calm down. Conceal, don't feel.

"Sure, sis, be right back!" I wave to Punzie as we rushed through to a... Janitors closet?

"Um, whaaaaats going on?" I whispered and Anna put on a face that I had never seen before. Sweet, evil, loving but harsh.

"You have to leave now."

"What? Why? What did I do?" I stutter. Huh? What's going on? The butterflies in my stomach turned into bats and I don't think that's a good sign.

"I heard there's a serial killer, going through all the contacts on his list, phone I think, and well... Texting them _something _and they get...murdered. Elsa, I'm scared, you have to go."

Ok, this can't be true, it just cant. I mean, well like... It just cant. Ok, maybe it can.

"No way, it's just a rumour, really. I think. Anyway, we both need to go if that's the case. He/she probably uses a tracing device so we need to leave," I reassured. But really, we need to get out of here, and tell the others!

"I left my phone in Arendelle, so we can't go home, this is the only place I can be safe. And remember, Jack's old girlfriends or whatever are coming to Arendelle too. I don't know what they're going to do. So, you and Jack need to go, or just you. Seriously, Jack's just going to get you more people to run from. You need to figure this out," Anna quietly said, I could see a tear roll down her cheek. Woah, this is serious. What should I do?

"How? Here would I go? How would I survive?" I ask hoping Anna had a plan. I can't live on my own. I can't ditch Jack.

"Easy. Go to Corona, the place mother and father were traveling to before they- um passed away. I heard they found some money and belongings on the ship, you could easily find it. Right?" Right, what a great idea. Let's go somewhere we've never been and find some money that was found under the sea ten years ago and live there! No way. But it's me, on my own. That doesn't help either.

"Um, Anna you have to come with me, it's not safe. I'm scared too. I just can't!" I complain, I'll be fine here. It's probably just a joke.

"Don't worry about me!"

"I'm just scared!" I almost cry.

"Then leave," Anna pushed me out the way and turned around to face me, "It won't be me who gets murdered." And she left.

* * *

"Elsa! Finally, your back! I thought you just left with Anna and- Are you ok?" Punzie exclaimed as I walked back into the canteen with a worried look.

"Look at this," I showed her my phone screen. The texts have already started. As soon as Anna left.

"Your next" Punzie read out silently, "creepy, what does it mean?"

"I don't know but Anna says I'm going to get well... Yeah."

Punzie stopped in her steps and froze, "oh."

**So that's all 4 now and soz its short again but I hav no effort left 2 write so yeeaahhh...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! thought I would let u kno that I wrote 4 about 2 hours and then lost the chapter! so I am really annoyed with myself coz I wrote like LOOOAADS! But oh well, this will do! (even tho the pov changes so much that your gonna have brain damage)**

_Mers pov_

"Anna...?" Anna came in, playing air guitar and skidded along the floor with the most evil face I have ever seen. Like creepily evil, the only thing not eveil about her is her pink jeans. But how bad can it be?!

"Whaaat? But you wont believe it! Its amazing! I think I should tell you! Guess! Actually its so absolutely incredible that you wont even believe me if I said it!" She excitedly jumped onto my bed, squishing me.

"Try me," I glumly commented. Nothing new probably. She might of won 5p in a game of taste the jelly bean or something. That was last time.

"Woah, don't get to enthusiastic there Mer, keep your hair on!" Anna sarcastically said with a huge grin still taking up most of her face.

"What? Just tell me."

"Ok, guess what?"

"I'm not gonna guess ya gonna tell me," I murmured.

"Eek! So, I'm going to text Elsa and tell her to leave! I got this great plan, that will make sure we wont see her every again until she dies, we might have to go to the funeral but we haven't planned that yet. But anyways, she will be gone forever and it will be just me, you, Kris and Hicc! What about Jack?! Oh well, he follows Elsa around everywhere anyway so its all good! What do you think? Amazing! Lets text her now! I love this, finally, freedom."

"Umm, sorry but I don't think you should do this. It sounds bad, and anyway what do you have against Elsa anyway?" I try to fight back. Is she out of her mind? That's a yes, I thought she was insane before. But that was a good insane.

_Annas pov_

What? How dare she! Elsa's just a- well...

"First, I don't want Elsa to go around bossing me about, taking care of me all the time. Second, shes just a loser and is lowering my expectations! Third, I am better, tougher, cuter, prettier, cooler, stronger, nicer, better. Is there anymore?" I ask. I think I made my point.

"Why is it always a competition?"

"But if you know its true, I am the best at everything. I mean, I always look amazing. Kris and I have been together longer than Elsa and Jack. that proves it, don't you think?" I love being the best, I mean, if its true then be proud of it!

"Who am I to decide?"

"Yeah, who are you? Your hair isn't as nice as mine," I say. She doesn't care though, what ever I say. Mers just like that.

"Excuse me?"

"I basically just told the truth for once!"

Mer stood up, off of her bed, "No, basically, I just realized what a stuck up ***** you are." Oh, that's just crossing the line! I am so much hotter than her! Shes the stuck up manly one without a personality!

_mers pov_

I felt so good saying that. But why is Anna being like this? Its weird.

"Oh, so its me, huh. Who has the boyfriend? Who has the life? Who has a family that cares for them? Who is going to be the most popular girl in the whole Uni? Who's the prettiest?" Sha shoot all these questions, I don't feel bad though. The truth is I'm not afraid of her. Even if she does seem mean. I'm just going to leave.

"Not you," I put my phone back in my pocket. Bingo, I got it all on camera. I grabbed my bag, slipped on my converses and stomped towards the door.I need to find Hicc and Kris. Hicc might be asleep still thought...

"Where do you think your going?"

"Any where your not." That was my come back, damn.

"Then stay in here, idiot," Anna's voice seemed so harsh. I stormed out anyway and made sure I had the key card before I left.

* * *

_Jacks pov_

I think I've changed rooms but I'm not sure. But I'm staying here. Flynn and I are like mates now anyway. We're going back to our room. I still need to find Elsa.

_Bing_

_Meet me in the canteen now. We have 2 talk, now. I have Punzie (roomie) with me so you can bring urs 2. ly xx_

Yes! "Flynn, we're going to the canteen, now," I grab the back of his shirt and he turns,

"Why?"

"Elsa"

* * *

_Elsas pov_

"They should be come now, Punzie, so should we show them right away? I think its the only way," I'm freaking out. Badly.

"Elsa!" Jack casually struts in with another guy walking behind him. Just add one or two more people and they could make a pretty cool 'gang'. Theres no one else here except a few people leaving, so we can talk, phew.

"Hey, Jack. Ok, this is really serious."

"What?" His mood completely changed, I love when this happens.

"Um..." I show him the text. He snatches my phone off of me and I pulled Punzie forward so that she can talk to the other guy. They would look cute together, I heard them talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well..."

"Oh well, you only stole my chameleon for two months... Friends?"

"Friends."

They shook hands, and I'm confused. Jack kept on staring and staring. And staring.

"So, what should I do?" I whisper, and everyone looks at me. Great. Ice spirals begin swirling up my hands, that happened earlier.

"What should we do? Oh and I'm Flynn Rider," Flynn explain, not giving any advise.

"I don't know," I say, I seem to be the only one that has had one of these texts so I need help. And what about the note too?

"Neither" Punzie sighed.

"Who would do this? Its probably, hopefully, a joke, so should we worry?" Flynn suggested. I guess that could be it, I mean what if it is?! Maybe I thought this all wrong! Maybe 'your next' might mean something else. Like... you should get some fries, next. Nope, I don't think so.

"No, this... this is bad." Jack emotionlessly said through gritted teeth.

* * *

_Meridas pov_

I pushed open the canteen doors with such a force I think they might of broken. Literally. Anna is being a pain in the neck and I need somewhere to sleep, someone to talk to and a friend. That Astrid girl has gone so I'm all by myself. That's all I need, its not too much. The people in here gawk at me like I'm from the stone age or something. Well, my hair looks like it does. Luckily enough people tell me that, now its just a re-occurring problem that never seems to find its solution. But I can dream, hope you know, all that sappy stuff.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" A skinny blonde girl asks in a quiet voice.

"fine." I rush through towards the other doors.

"Are you sure? You wanna hang? We need some help," Another blonde girl spoke, leaving me on the spot.

"I've got my own problems, sorry" I open the double door about to go through,

"Do you need some help? We could maybe sort something out for you. Then maybe you could give us a hand too?" One of the guys raised his eyebrows and I thought I was going to scream. A smoulder? Isnt that the worst thing to do? I better help them out.

_Elsas pov_

"Thanks! Oh my days, we owe you!" I shrieked, I am buzzing right now. Another person might just sort this out before school tomorrow. Anyway, she might know something we don't!

"Hey, I'm Merida," she introduced herself in her awesome Scottish accent. We all introduced ourselves and sat down on one of the larger tables.

* * *

"So, what did we get out of this two hour conversation guys?" I groan, my legs are killing me. Dont blame me, I didn't know that falling off of tables hurt that much!

"Well, Merida is Scottish," Jack laughed. They had been teaing her but she didn't mind too much. If nearly breaking Flynns arm means not too much.

"And um... er... that... oh yeah! Mer knows Anna! And shes going crazy and evil!" Punzie said with a huge smile, feeling proud.

The lift lit up and we all got inside, it was late and I was tired. Lifts are my new best friend. We all stand there in silence thinking. I have Anna, the note, the text and my hair to sort out. This is going to be a long year. Yes, I've already made friends but seriously? I don't think I can get through this without going to sleep at half seven every night. Bye bye social life! Hello detective life.

**He he he, I'm going to leave it there. I got an exam 2moro so wish me luck! sorry for all the different povs and all but at least next chapie can include 1st day of lessons and all so yeah! hope u liked it! (don't 4get 2 review guys!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyoooo! hanging with ma bffs so this might not b so shamazing but heyy... and to 'guest' if u r so obsessed by getting me a beta reader then go make an account and b ma beta reader (plus any1 that wants 2 beta read this pm me k?!)**

_Annas pov_

Merida hasn't been back in two days, I basically live here now. Its like my own personal lair of doom and loneliness. Lessons have started and I'm not going, ever. Even if I did, I wouldn't do anything. I think my plan is going to start tonight. I have a list of messages and I feel so amazing. I have like power over Elsa! She will be home or home-less in about three weeks at the most, I think.

"Anna? What have you done?!" Elsa stormed in with Merida, Jack and another couple. They make a little gang especially the two guys strutting in like they were the most important people in the world. What are they doing here? Their little posy stopped when Elsa was right infront of my face. Her icy breath covered me and I shivered, the nerve.

"What have _you_ done?" I pouted

"What have I done? I made friends. I had fun. I went to lessons. Remember that teeny tiny part of Uni?" Elsa tried so hard to be sassy, but it isn't her thing.

"Yeah, Principle Mickey will be after you," my betrayer, Mer, adds. Uggh. I hate Merida too. Actually, scrap that, I hate all of them. Not Kris Mickey the one with the really crazily annoying voice?

"Oh no! What ever shall I do! I don't care, don't you see? I don't want to go,"

"Whatever. But we're just here to say that- wait, what is that?!" Elsa shouts, pointing at my arms, legs and neck. All the skin showing. Damn should of worn a jacket and jeans, shorts not so good.

Kris' face went a horrible pasty white colour when he saw it. Poor him! He shouldn't of come.

"You cut? You self harm? Look at you! Your covered, literally!" Thy guy with the goatee stares.

"No..." Kris whispered, "Its happening."

"What? Tell me!" Elsa worried. Wow, there's the over protective idiot we all sadly know. I cant hear what there saying as they've made a little huddle away from me. How rude. All four of them facing away from me.

"Get out of here!" I roared. They all jolted as if the ride had suddenly stopped if only they had got off and _didnt_ mind the gap. The other girl was crying, the freak! Yep, that's Elsa's 'buddies' or whatever. The loners, outcasts and losers. Sums them up pretty well. They all turn back towards me.

"No"

"Yes"

"No, we want you to tell us whats going on, please,"

"Over my dead body," I smirk.

Jack didn't like that, I could tell, "Anna,what are you doing? This isn't a joke. Its reality. Tell us," and he grabbed his staff, wow, how threatening. I don't know why Elsa likes him so much, he's just a lump of snow and anger.

"Well, if its reality then you cant touch me," I smarten my way out. I love how this is going, fights are my thing.

"If its reality, I can do _this_," Elsa slapped my face lightly, I hardly felt it but just the fact that she did that is seriously annoying me.

"No way, Elsa found her inner fight. Now I can finally slap you back!" and I did.

* * *

Phew, she's gone. I think I broke her arm, poor doctor. She deserved that, she nearly killed me with her cheating ice powers a few years ago. Too bad I didn't break her face though really. Kris didn't talk to me. He completely ignored me, almost. It felt do bad, like I was invisible. Like I didn't mean anything to him. Like he didn't care about me. Like I wasn't there.

Somehow, I really want him to love me again. Not like I want revenge but I just really miss him.

But I cant. Theres a new me, which means a new boyfriend. Which means, I need new hair. Everyone does that, I mean like Mulan my friend, she randomly cut her hair to be a boy...Strange. But I want to dye it, a new colour. I'm so normal that no one even wants to like me.

So far all I've changed is my attitude and skin-ish. The cuts up and down my arms, legs, neck, wrists make me feel like a real princess, like no one can touch me, I am who I am. Free, strong, beautiful and me. But first I need to text Elsa! I have my phone, which I obviously left in Arendelle, but she knows my number. Whereas if I got a new phone then I _could_ make this work. So now, all I need is money! This isn't going to work out, I only got money for clothing!

Plan of the next two weeks or less:

Monday-steal someone's phone, start texting

Tuesday-put all coloured clothing in the trash and rip all jeans

Wednesday-sneak out of school and buy hair dyes, black clothes, everything studded, another knife, get tattoo, eye contacts (preferable red) and a toothbrush. What? I really need a new one.

Thursday-dye hair

Friday-Walk around dorm blocks (not to self: act sexy)

Saturday-plan more

I think that's all really, I mean, whats the worst that could happen? Nothing. So I'm going to do practice back combing and teasing my hair. I need to proper nail this change. Otherwise I'm going to look like a joke. An emo wanna be. They are the weirdest people ever so I cant let _that_ happen. Wish me luck, I need it.

**Ollo! twas it ok? sorry its kinda going weird... pleeaaaseee review coz I kno ur reading this... but please if u wanna beta read this 4 me then just pm me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_thanku thanku thanku OoPoPcAnDy! thanks so much! he he he anyways, I have 2 tell u this story about this guy at school, twas amazing. Twas his birthday about a week ago, he came in2 school like 'tis ma b-day!' and I was like 'birthday beats!' and now he has bruises! but yepah (new word, so shamazing) happy birthday gothdemort! (u should read her 1st story tis shamaze!)_**

_Elsa's P.O.V_

Anna's going emo, she harms herself, and she hates me.

That's a great start, huh? Am I right or am I right? Why though? She doesn't have a horrible life or anything, she doesn't have a reason! She's my biggest problem. I have quite a few, you know. Here let me list them for you:

1-Anna

2-the serial killer texts

3-the note

4-Jack

5-Kris

6-Mer

That's a lot for the first two days of school. 'Twas fun school, but hard. Really hard. Except for the ice workshop. I mean, Jack and I have it easy. But I bet your thinking why is Jack, Kris and Mer a problem?

Well firstly, Jack. It was ages ago since we kissed, hugged, actually spoke to each other. Yes, we talk but not properly, not like we're in a relationship talk. Its a 'you want to be my girlfriend but I secretly don't want to be with you' kind of talk. You know? Actually, no one knows.

Secondly Kris, he can't live a week without Anna anymore! Whats going to happen to him? He's going to get depressed and lonely. I feel for him. He needs someone to really love him, care about him, and someone who doesn't cut.

And thirdly, Merida. She doesn't have a room, a lot of clothes, or anything really. Astrid (another new friend now) and her keep on competing about Hiccup. I know he actually likes Mer though. You can tell.

Mer's sleeping on Punzie and mine's floor. I think we're going to switch beds sometime though other wise Mer's going to kill us.

So, I need to take this one problem at a time. Maybe skip Anna now, she's out of here. Right? No, she cant be, she's my sister. But she hates me. Right?

Oh, I don't know...

* * *

_Hiccup's P.O.V_

Astrid.

No, Merida.

Actually I think Astrid. Astrid.

No, but Merida.

Damn.

Even Toothless wont help! I guess it's harder to understand him now that he's in dog form. The school won't let me have a dragon. Astrid has a dragon, or a dog, now too.

Merida, on the other hand, doesn't.

I need to stop comparing them! I really have no idea what I should do.

Astrid or Merida?

Merida or Astrid?

I don't know!

Normally its a 'we finish each others sandwiches' thing, but this? This is weird. It shouldn't be this hard to know who's right for me!

I can't go cheating on both of them. That's just mean, harsh and cruel. Seriously, I am never doing that.

Bluuuugh. I think I prefer being single though. I think. I've never had a proper girlfriend.

Astrid was more of a grumpy best friend.

Flynn and Jack keep on saying they fight over me as a joke and it's not actually that funny.

Well, most of the time, they are hilarious. I'm just not sure if they've been in my situation before.

I sound so weird, I'm creeping myself out now. No. I need to choose. I need 'guy' advice. That's what they always do in the movies. Have a little chat at the bar and all that stuff.

I just don't know.

I need love experts, and fast.

* * *

_Punzie's P.O.V_

Flynn and I are actually going out! Properly!

I know, we used to be enemies but that was then. We are like, a proper couple!

I'm so happy, but then I'm also really upset.

My new friend, Elsa's, sister has turned. Turned into a Goth. She has all these horrible cuts up and down her body.

It doesn't look very pretty to be honest. She would look so much nicer without them. But I cant judge, she might have her reasons.

Well, really she can't.

If Elsa is so excitable and bubbly then why can't Anna be? Maybe that's why. She's probably feeling lower than Elsa, but it's just a hunch!

I feel bad for both of them. And the guys. Flynn, Hicc, Jack and Kris are all tied up in there own miseries.

Kris's actually being Anna. Elsa told me that they were really in love.

Hicc being the never-ending fight of Astrid and Merida, but we're all used to it now.

Jack has the problem of Elsa. He hasn't told anyone but I like to call myself a love expert. (Did you know that Kris said he knows love experts?!)

He can't talk to Elsa properly anymore or show love to her. He feels like she doesn't want him anymore. He has regrets, that he didn't say this or that, because she goes off with us too fast. Jack can't even ask her what the date is in class either!

I mean, he asks Flynn, and everyone knows that you can't ask him for the date. He still thinks its May. It's freaking September!

Anyways, he doesn't understand what's going on and how he's suddenly got shy around her. I think.

And Flynn's? Work. He can't go one day without getting about three detentions. If you get too many in the first term, you get expelled. Forever. So I think I should help him. Train him almost, to be better. If it was possible.

But I don't really have anything wrong though, it's just everyone else. Thus, now I have many new problems.

Many.

* * *

_Kris's P.O.V_

Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. . Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna.

* * *

**Sorry about the amount of times I wrote Anna there, if you can count all of them I would seriously love it (and tell u all next chap) so that's all... except this guy called me a man 2day**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy! im back with more! he he he u will understand this at the end of the chap, if u wan runner up or a judge or a contestant or a make up artist or whatever, just say in a review or pm, coz I need names!**

**ELSAS POV**

"Settle down student, the talent show will be on the 1st of November. You have till tonight to sign up, till November to practise. Good luck!" and Mickey raised his hands for us all to leave. I'm excited but I'm not. I get this feeling a lot. **(poet and I didn't know it) **I want to do it but I have no talents!

"Guys! Lets be the spice girls and do it!" Punzie shrieks as we leave the hall on the way to maths.

"Spice wha?" Mer raised her eyebrows giving the same familiar look of 'I'm gonna carry on thinking your a retard'. We get that a lot.

"Shotgun baby spice!" Flynn yells as he sprints past with Jacks bag. Again?

"Sporty spice," Jack laughed as he ran past winking and jumping mid air. And that's why he's my friend. Well, _friend_. Hicc and Kris just walked with us, not bothering to follow Jack and Flynn.

"Hey Mer! You'll be a perfect ginger spice!" Kris chuckled but then Mer wacked him with her planner. "Oww!"

"Ok, change of plan I'm guessing!" Punzie concluded and we nodded, glumly trudging into maths. Worst lesson ever. 'Miss Roz' is her name apparently, she just goes on and on about numbers and... Well, it never stops, she has the most annoying irritating voice ever. She has no expression in her voice, at all! She's like sunburn. Annoying, not nice to look at, cant wait for it to leave and you regret whatever you did to get it. What do we regret? All getting in bottom set. How? We have no idea. I can just imagine her really being a monster, like a fat, ugly, green one.

"Arendelle. Square root of 20 divided by 2,"

"A number," I droned like she did. Maybe that's why we just happen to be bottom set. I'm not the average bad man but when it comes to maths, I'm a total rebel, and I like it that way. Different but only for my friends, Quasi, Alice and Hatter. That our whole class, except Anna who still isn't here.

"Wrong. Rider," she slow motion-ly **(ik, it's not a word!) **shot the question at him. And I think we're going to experience the 'Flynn Fall', just a prediction. You do know I'm a fortune teller...

"Ahh!" He tipped over his chair again falling into Quasi, one of the only other guys in here that aren't in our gang.

"Ahh!" He yelped too, and then next it should be Alice.

Yep, I was right, "Ahh!" she yelped right on time. Then the chain went by as it always did and I was last, giving an extra loud,

"Ahh!" And then it was over, and we carried on with 'vandalising school property' as we always did. Nothing new except Hatter got one of the question in the right thousand today, I'm so proud! We all hurried out to lunch, all starving from an hour of hell.

"Shang, can I have the answers for the Gym homework?" I heard Punzie plead, good luck. Shang is a goody two shoes. He's so serious but is a great way to get homework done. Lucky Mulan.

"No."

"Aladdin?" She tried.

"Sorry, 'twas with genie so I got none!" He shrugged and ran off. Punzie really cant be bothered so I gave her my sheet of answers.

"So whats a sit up?" she asked as we grabbed some lunch. I explained the homework and thenput it back in my bag after we finished maths too. Done.

* * *

"Ok, about this talent show, what are we going to do? We have to enter!" I moaned. It's one of those things where you know you wont win but it would be a laugh so you just have to. Anyway, if the guys are, we are.

"No way!" Mer sighed.

"Yes way!" Astrid and Merida chose there sides and I was scared about ww6, the other three have already happened. Trust me. We babbled **(that actually is a shamazing word!) **on and time went by. We cdesided that we were going to do something. A horrible decision really. The Guys left to go watch m.i.b or something so we watched mean girls in Punzie and mine's room.

I'm seriously debating about getting a burn book.

"What now?" I stretch my back out from siting on the floor and everyone follows. Man, I need to sleep, got a full day of lessons tomorrow, again. Poor me. I have extra ice work with Jack.

"I'm tired," Astrid yawned.

"Same," Punzie shooed Astrid out and Mer made her bed on the floor.

"Goodnight!"

"Don't let the frostbite bite," I finished and I fell asleep literally in a second.

* * *

**Jacks pov**

Oh I tell you want I want what I really really want...

**didn't know how to end it so yeah... that's all! so if u want 2 b in this talent show, just tell me. Hopefully some1 will say something...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ollo megaminds daughter is back... AND IM NOT EMO 'DINSEYLIFE' THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

Theres a talent show coming up soon! That's my chance!

To prove I'm emo, to show that I'm the best, to show my battle scars.

I snuck out to sign up last night.

The names I could read were Giselle, Ariel, Ralph, Rosetta, Woody+Buzz, Jasmine, Cindy, Peter, Meg, Hercules, Simba+Nala, and then a load of names cramped into one box. That was probably them. And then another box with the same thing, except I think it was the guys.

No competition.

Yes.

I've already dyed my hair and went out shopping.

I haven't started the texting. I just don't have time with all this work.

I love my hair color! It's now jet black. Just like the streak in my hair was before, when I got hit with ice. I don't know why it came out black in my hair, apparently it should've been white. Oh well, it was probably a sign! Now I need to start the texts.

'I know you. You don't know me. Remember who you're dealing with'

That was all, for the first one. I think it will confuse her, she's dumb anyways.

I was always smarter than her, not forgetting how much more gorgeous I was. Am!

Its only Thursday morning and I've done everything I was meant to!

Now, acting super sexy is the only thing left. (Ok, I got a tattoo of these really amazing swirl thing down the side of my torso, basically where my arm hangs.) So I know what top I'm going to wear to show off my tattoo. I'm proud.

It's a really nice Aztec, black and white, bandeau with some black denim shorts. **(Look on ma bio for the outfit but I was thinking a little more sexy than the pic shows) **I also have my high converse lace up boots that I wear all the time now. I got my eye liner on and my hair is teased.

Ready to go.

Got my key card.

The door shut behind me and the three people walking by ran off. Damn. I want the attention, not get rid of it.

* * *

This is Elsa's floor, I should skip this one for now. Wait till the gossip gets around before I show her.

"Hey babe," Some one winked at me.

Sweet.

Already.

I like this.

I'm more popular in like three seconds. I fluff up my hair a bit and strut my stuff.

"Woah, who is that?" another person commented from behind me. I am so buzzing. Wait till I go past the boys dorm. I apply more lipstick and pull up my shorts, dress to impress.

"Dat ass!"

"Hey, what's your number?" Another one asked.

I just pout and bat my fake lashes. It's supposed to look sexy.

"Woah, goth much?"

Oh. What do I do? I pull his long brown dread locks and punch him in the stomach. Hard. **(Tarzan) **I've been wanting to do that to so many people recently, mainly Elsa.

"Ohh! Badman, back off!" Another guy sarcastically commented and I slapped him.

My hand may kill, but it was worth it.

I really want to say something, I feel so awkward just walking around. Who does that anyway?

I need a boyfriend.

Fast. My feet are killing me, these boots are a size too small, but they were the only black ones left. Woah. I was hurtling to the ground, about to fall in front of all these guys.

"Glad I caught you," the familiar voice of... Hans rang in my ears.

I remembered when I had my ugly hair and a gross, colorful, dress on for my stupid sisters bloody coronation.

"Hans?" I gasp.

It's not like I thought I was never going to see him again.

He might have nearly killed me, but this is the perfect opportunity. A boy. Or a man, even. He has totally bulked up, he was totally ripped. The fact that he's now wearing a basketball vest top is already surprising. He does sports?!

"Yeah, that's me. Anna?"

"Yep, that's me," I reply giving my old grin. I need to find a new one, this one is so cheesy.

"So how are-" we both say at the same time. And we laugh. Its been a long time since I've finished a sandwich.

"Aha, um, Anna. I am so sorry for what happened..." he blushed, and I realised that he had finally got rid of his strange side burns. Aww.

"Oh, don't worry! We were kids and-"

"You just want to forget?" He tried, and I nodded, giving him a huge hug.

Yes, I might be emo now but Hans means so much to me. He bends a little so that we were the same height.

"Hans? Your new girlfriend? She the one that punched you?" One of his, I'm guessing, friends teased.

That got me angry. I don't know why but it just did. Like if someone randomly decided to pull my hair. **(today at school this guy pulled my hair, so I punched him and he got me a lunch detention!) **

"Yeah, and you're next," I almost growled at him. He actually backed away! Boom.

"Anna, can we go?" Hans inquired.

"Yeah, I don't want to hang out with those gay freaks," I gave them the finger and we left arm in arm. Being with someone feels nice but I need to somehow make sure that he's definitely _with_ me.

* * *

**Flynns pov**

"Spice girls, a one, a two, a one two three!"

* * *

**That's all! I kinda want to keep this mini change of pov at the end now, idk y. But hey, plz review! Ik its so much better with the beta reading as I have a total awesome expert as my beta reader (THANKS SO MUCH!) so yeah...plz no more hate! love u freaks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, if u wanna b in this 'talent show' then u bettr pm me soon coz im writing it ****_very_**** soon. So yeeaaahhhh...**

**Elsas pov**

"What song?" Mer asked as she munched on her yorkie.

"I don't know!" I answered again.

"Something Lana Del Ray! I love her!" Punzie squealed.

"No way! She's so boring!" Astrid didn't like her either. She likes no one. Literally!

"Um, what about problem?" I suggest.

"Well, that has problems!" Astrid rejected.

"oh, what about that freak one. The one by Steve Aoki?" I ask, hoping Astrid wont turn down another one.

"No. Wait... Lets do a mash up! Have different songs, different talents, different people! Like a totally wacky and weird thingy-ma-bob!" Punzie excitedly screamed. and that's probably the best idea so far. We can do that! But we all stay silent, waiting for Astrid's opinion.

"Why not?!" Astrid grinned. Finally.

"Oh yeah," I gave Mer a dorky high five and we all got YouTube up in seconds.

Silence crept into our dorm and we all jumped as Astrid thrust her hands up into the air as if she had conquered the world, "I have a playlist!" **(** **I actually made it on ma utube as well!)**

"Epic! I'm just saying now, that if we win, I get the trophy!" I claim, hoping that everyone got my joke.

"No way! mine!" Astrid laughs.

"Excuse me!? What about me?" Mer points at herself and pouts. Aha. My phone pings so I check my texts. Another threat. Another! This is like the third today, but now its worse. I get them from two different numbers, which means two freaking people want to kill me. That's a really bad sign.

"Els?" Punzie nudges me, I force a smile.

"Oh, don't worry. Jack just wanted to know where we were," I lied. I hate lying but I can't scare her anymore.

* * *

**Hans pov**

Anna looks amazing! I cant believe I almost ran her over with my car the other day. But the thing is I now don't know what's more important her or popularity. We keep on getting loads of strange comments, mainly about Anna. She is proper hot now, proper. She chose me over that tall reindeer kid. I think I've got that popularity anyways.

"Hey hottie."

"Get lost," I casually push him out of our way, what ever we want,

we get.

I think we are going to her room. It looks like she cant remember which door it is though. Strange. And then she knock. Why would you knock? Its her own room, she should have a key.

"Wait for it..." Anna crosses her fingers for good luck.

"Guys, its Anna," Elsa I think, says a little scared.

everyone rushes to the door, staring at us. I feel a bit worried, what did she do? She might of changed her look but its a good thing, they shouldn't be gawking like that!

"What?" Anna gestures to her clothing, "Seriously? I wouldn't be jealous, actually- thinking about it, I would be" Anna stuck her tongue out like that new celebrity. What's her name?

"Hurry up. What do you want?" The blonde girl asks trying to slam the door on us but I grab it just in time.

"Whats his problem?" A relatively tall and extremely ginger girl moans giving me 'the look'.

* * *

**Mers pov**

I gave him _the look_ and blew some hair out of my face.

"I want some money. Elsa. Now." Anna the gothic freak demands. But I know Elsa wont buy that, she's tougher than that. I hope.

"No," we all plainly say in unison.

"Now," the jock behind Anna clenched his fists, yeah, defiantly a jock. And if you know me, you will know that I _hate_ jocks. I see Punzie slowly disappearing behind me, and I know she's getting the guys. Its her only solution.

"Anna, are you kidding me? How much?" Elsa backs down, getting her wallet out of her back pocket. Damn her.

"About £50," Anna the ass holds out her hand.

Elsa whacks her on the arm, with the strength of a raging fire! **(Mulan!) **Woah.

"You want another pound?" Elsa inquired politely. You go girl!

"Hans. Get them,"

He closes in on us, Punzie popped back up behind me at the worst time ever. We all step back, staying the same distance away from him. This is the perfect time to have a knight in shining armour. Or anyone would be good! I can feel the sweat on my palms and back. Gross but sadly true.

"What do you want, anyways?" I gave him some sass, but that was totally the wrong thing.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!" Jack suddenly appears in the door frame clicking his fingers in a Z formation. Oh my days! He is so gay!

Then Flynn came out next to him, "So tell me what you want what you really really want!" The worst part is that they are perfectly in time and sound totally awesome. Not to mention pitch perfection! Oh dear.

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!" They repeated and Hans gave the most hilarious face eva!

"So tell me what you want what you really really want!" When Flynn finished Jack jumped on his back and they sang in unison,

"I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh. I wanna really really really wanna zing-a-zing ah!"

* * *

**Jacks pov**

Wheres Hicc and Kris? They were going to do the second part! Damn them.

But I think I hit that last note pretty shamazingly. We are so going to win this show coming up, all we need is a different name! Like the Spice boys or something. Oh well, I can think about that later. Now I need to think about... Err, something. I know this, um... Oh yeah! Help!

"Oh, pretty boys here to save you," a guy I recognised as Hans shot a menacing stare at Flynn and I.

"I am rather pretty," I get off of Flynn's back and investigate.

"He was talking 'bout me!" Flynn playfully pushes me out the way, facing Hans and this other gothic girl. And she was sexy as. I mean, yeah I'm kind of dating Elsa but she doesn't really like me anymore so I guess I can say someone's hot whenever now really. I'm single pringle and ready to mingle.

"Oh shut up! I just want some f*cking money!" **(probs the last swear word, hopefully!) **The emo girl demanded. Right, problem.

I look at Elsa and she gives a pleading look as if she was a damsel in distress. I guess she kind of is though. I just cant think though, what can I do? I have this proper sport hunk, and there's me in my skinny jeans singing spice girls. Wow, great start.

"Oopsies!" Flynn made a run with the girls bag. How the hell does he do that. I swear he did GCSE bag stealing, and I'm not joking. Hans sprinted after him so now its just this emo girl. No matter how good looking she is, she's a right pain in the ass.

"Just go!" Punzie shakily said.

"No. Not till I have £50 in my wallet." The feisty one snapped back.

"Wha'hat wallet?" Mer asked with all the attitude she could find, crossing her arms over.

"Tomorrow. 11 A.M" and she strutted of in the same direction that Flynn and Hans went.

* * *

Its Friday night, party night, all night. Apparently theres a party in room 34 so us guys are all going. Hicc and Kris are coming later after we reassure them that there's so alcohol, they are such wimps! Who cares anyway? If Hans is there we might have to leave, he's really _really_ pissed with Flynn now.

"Dude, can we take the girls?" Flynn asked as we went down the winding stairs. We can't. Elsa and I aren't really together so how can I take her to a party?

"I dunno why don't we call them?" I suggested, a horrible suggestion really. But they might not be able to make it anyway!

"Hey Punz, yeah we're going. Oh, ok. Um alright. So yeah! Bye," Flynn looked at me and smiled, "Free night!" I laughed. Its not like Flynn to be happy when Punzie isn't with him.

"HUh?"

"Oh, I just don't want to tell her that we'll be drunk and all, she doesn't like that. Oh, and they have to practice something, I heard that they're doing the talent show too," he explained.

"Yes, it's gonna be even easier to win now," I joked as we got to the door. I don't think the the 'rave' is here, I mean, a party with no music? No way.

"Um?" Flynn raises a brow but I knock anyway. The door opened and the music blasted. That's a party. I have no idea where they got all the disco lights and a D.J... But this is a freaking epic party.

* * *

There she is. The mystery goth girl. She's changed her outfit to a small tight black dress with the highest heels ever invented, she also had loads of black eye make up layered on. She cant see me, I think, theres so many people here that I'm not surprised.

"Suck and Blow over here!" Flynn slurred a yell, I obviously go over to join in. WHat would be a party without a few kisses?

**was that I bit longer for you? I think 'twas. He he he! remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ok, so you might be thinking ****_why are the rooms different from what they were going to be in the first chapter? what does she have brain issues, she said that Elsa, Astrid and Punie were gonna b in the same room, silly billy. _****But no! you shall find out in the next few chaps why and all. But back to this party...**

**Jacks pov**

"Whats suck and blow?" A relatively pretty girl with brown hair and a golden dress asked.

"Belle! You have not lived!" A red haired girl shouted right in my ear. Her hair wasn't ginger, it was proper red. I wouldn't dye my hair so young if I were her.

"Ok, Ariel. Calm down. So, who else is playing?" Eric looked around the small circle of mainly girls. I know him from the cafeteria, I fell over his dog while I was racing Flynn. He's with Ariel I think, if they aren't they will be tonight.

Flynn looked disappointed, we didn't have enough guys to play, "Ok, its a kissing game!" He states the obvious really loud so that everyone could hear over the music. Which was loud. Really loud. About six more guys rushed over, ditching their dates. Flynn who had given himself the role of host announced,

"One more girl!"

The gothic girl came over, next to me! She didn't show any expression so i just tried to tear my eyes off of her, it didn't work. I need to know her name though. Then I can talk to her. I am the charmer, I think.

"Ok, who wants to start?" I smirk, this is going to be fun.

"Belle! As you don't know how to play, why don't you start!" Ariel laughed. But we all agreed with it anyway, why not?

* * *

We've been around about three times, and I don't think I'm going to get kissed by the Belle next to me. I think she has a thing for Adam next to her. But this mystery girl, she has Flynn on the other side of her and _I_ have to win the kiss. I _have_ to. **(so basically that part of the circle goes Flynn, mystery goth girl, jack, Belle, Adam)**

It goes past us again, the music still blasting. I think I had too much to drink...

Belle passes it to me successfully and then i pass to the emo girl.

And it slips.

So we kiss.

But we don't stop.

Everyone's staring.

I don't care.

We slowly pull away.

Her beautiful eyes stare up at me.

I know what she means.

We kiss again.

Longer.

"Ahem," Flynn coughs. Damn! But what am I going to do? Just carry on the game? Talk to her? Ask for her name? I just feel the back of my neck like I always do when I'm nervous. She takes a deep breathe as she picks up the paper from the floor and starts again.

"Whoop whoop!" The guy with the black hair cheers. Defiantly drunk. he has a...monkey on his shoulder. What the?

Adam and Belle just kissed. Only short two seconds though. I knew it! After that we all danced and drank more. It was so fun. My head is pounding and the lights are blinding me but I'm never going to stop!

* * *

"Huh?"

The goth girl I made out with was trying to make me go home, "Dear, you need to go back to your room. I'll take you."

She dragged me out and i started to cry. I don't know why but I just wanted to.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed."

"NO BED! I want to play!" I argue. I was having such a good time. What ever I was doing... "I don't want to go home! Mommy will tell me off!" I shout.

"No, no. Mommy isn't here."

"Ahh! You stole it!" I yelled. Why did she take it! Meany!

"No, calm down. I didn't take anything. Remember your drunk," the girl told me I was drunk! Ha!

"Hey. I don't drink. Water is healthy for your body..."

"Yes, it is. Um, which room's yours?" She asked, I won't give up though.

"Don't take me! I have a... Um, a husband and children to look after! Don't!" I tried to get out of her grip, but she was to strong for me.

"You got me!" I surrendered as she look me into this room. It had my stuff in it. How did she get that? Why am I crying? This is a messed up place.

"Go to sleep,"

"Hey. I love you," I told her, I felt so sick though.

"Ha ha, I love you too." She turned the lights off and shut the door. The music was still playing in my head, but it was so calm now. I could just fall asleep right there and then...

Bluurrghhh. **(btw he vomed) **

**that's all! btw most of the end was just him being drunk so it doesn't mean anything really. WHywas this 'mystery goth girl' or _Anna_ being so nice to him though? Please review, i love 2 hear from u!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo i tell u what u want what i really really want...**** btw i thought i would let u kno that i have got past 60 reviews! i am extremely happy right now because I didn't realize for like ages! Oh well! Now i know! Yay! btw whos pov would u like?**

**Flynns pov**

Where am I? What?

I felt a big bash on my head, it hurt but I didn't care.

"Ahh," I moaned. I had feeling that it was a girl. I don't know why, but I just do.

"Flynn!" Punzie hugged me so I opened my eyes. Oh. The party.

"Hey," I casually said as if I wasn't in hang over. **(btw do say I was ****_in_**** hangover or wut?)**

"We thought you were gone! Then we found Jack who was for some reason talking about how he was married to a unicorn... But your safe!" Punzie squeezed me again. But then realized I was shirtless, and I only just realised to. What was I doing last night?

"Um, sorry. I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 10 minutes?" I ask, then I can clean myself up that way. Where my shirt? Why is this girl on my foot? Ok, this is weird.

"Are you sure?" Punzie raises an eyebrow, gorgeous. Ok, I need to sort my hair out, it's a mess.

* * *

**Punzies pov**

Phew. He's safe. I mean what if he got kidnapped. I can relax. Finally.

But the thing that I can't relax about is that there are loads of girls sleeping around him. Is that normal? I've never been to a huge party like this. What does this mean? Ugh. I hate being so clueless.

"Yes. Go have some fun. I'll be there in a minute," Flynn ruffled his hair and tried to fix it.

"Yeah, cool, I'll see you in a minute then..." and I walk backwards giving him a wave.

Bang. By the way, that was me falling over a slut on the floor, just in case you didn't realise. Who does that though? Luckily, not me.

"By babe."

* * *

"Head in the clouds, got no ait on my shoulders. I should be wiser and realise that I got..."

I sang to myself as I skipped to the cafeteria. I ran to Elsa when I spotted her in the crowd around the notice board. And it's weird how it's completely silent.

"Hey Punz, we're going to see where we are in the show. I hope we're not first." Elsa whispered, nudging me.

"Oh, cool," I quietly reply. Man, I'm actually scared, I really don't want to go first! Mr Mickey comes through, also in silence, and pins a very long sheet of paper on the board and the commotion starts.

"No!"

"Let me through!"

"Me first!"

"What does it say?!"

"You tell me!"

"Ahhh"

And I found myself of Kristoff's shoulders running away with the long list of names.

"Thanks Kris!" I yell, a stampede of people rushing after us.

"Um, any time," Kris panted, we kept on running though. Or at least Kris was, Elsa was trailing behind.

"Slow coach," Elsa smirked as she sprinted in front and did a little jump in the air, taking the precious paper. We burst into Kris' room and locked the door.

"Aaahhh!" Hiccup was shirtless... Changing... Shirtless! Oh my days, I did not know he had a six pack! Woah. It's like almost as prodigious **(amazing)** as Flynn's. Don't ask how I know that. Ok, I'll tell you anyways, it's hilarious anyways.

_So, we were on a summer camp, about four years ago. This is when we hated each other, a lot. I stole his hair gel, he stole my pets. Seriously. It was world war three, no jokes. One time I decided I was going to go in their cabin while they were in the lake, I had no idea what I was going to do though. I got in, there was no one there and I was ready for anything. Literally. I even had a baseball bat and a paintbrush. I had chosen that putting his soaps, gels and products in his underwear draws, as in emptying them all out. I did that and added honey too. He would flip. I was about to leave when I found his note book. It wasn't like some gay diary or anything. It was a story book. 'The adventures of Flynn Rider'. Aww. But then I found a drawing of the main character ,who just coincidently had the same name, shirtless. Then taped in next to it was a photo of him, shirtless. Remember we were only like 14 years old... But then right that second, photo in my hands (I didn't mean to rip it off!), he happened to walk in. He was shirtless, again, with all his mates. _

_Then he kicked me out, not knowing I had the photo. He then would always come into our room, thinking I was 'in love' with him shirtless. He did that all summer. ALL. He would embarrass me, hug me after a sweaty game of basketball. And I hated it. But then I got used to his abs and I learnt to just roll with it. _

"Don't look!" Hicc turned around and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Oh yeah, forgot about Earth. I cant believe he has like actual abs, and biceps!

"Sorry Hicc, but we were just about to get run over by a herd of screaming teenagers! I personally want to get to age 19 before I die, just a goal," Kris said sarcastically, putting his bag down on his bed and thoroughly searching through the names. Elsa and I join him.

"Third!" Elsa threw her hands up into the air and fell back onto Kris' bed. Third! That means we only have two people before us! That means everyone's going to watch us! Oh, this is just great.

"Fourth!" Kris seems alright with his, he shouts to Hicc who isn't paying attention, "We are going to perform FOURTH!"

"Yeh yeah yeah..."

"SPICE GIRLS!" Kris yells.

"What?" He suddenly responds, "Not again, please!"

"We're going fourth, just thought I'd let you know."

But I just laugh, they're actually doing the spice girls. That's so gay! Not to mention just plain strange and completely and utterly sad!

"Oh dear," Elsa face palms and giggles.

"Flynn!" I totally forgot!

"Oh, cafeteria!" Elsa realises what I meant and we sprint there immediately. Oops.

* * *

Wheres Flynn?

Oh, he found Jack. Cool! Lets go! Kris and Hicc are coming in a sec.

"Hey!"

Elsa whispers to me, "Why is Jack with Anna?"

"Why is Jack giving Anna a necklace?"

"Why is Jack hugging Anna?"

"Why is Jack kissing Anna?"

"Why is Jack making out with Anna?"

"Why is Jack doing this to _me_?"

And then she ran off crying, out of school and into our dorm block. How dare he be such a cheating, evil, mean, stupid er hockey player!

"Elsa, it's ok. I bet it was just as friends, its ok," I soothed trying to help her while she cried into her pillow, "It was nothing."

"Punzie," she sniffed, "do you really think so?"

"Yes, yes I do."

**That's all! Ok so just incase I didn't write that ight, basically Jack was giving anna a necklace then made out with her in the cafeteria then Elsa ran. And that's all! Anywayits 20 past 12 so I need 2 do homework and my avenger , guardian story (u kno u want 2!) so bye bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**beatrixparilla I am literally attempting a moon walk right now! (which has never happened infront of anyone btw) omd, thanks so much 4 the reviews! I am so ecstatic that more that 3 people read this! I am actually on cloud 9 right now! eeekkkk!**

**shobbs10-i am ur only friend...**

* * *

**Elsas P.O.V**

I think he's going out with Anna.

I think I was his way in.

I think that was his way of dumping me.

All I can do is think.

I can't ask anyone. I can't talk to anyone about it!

Don't feel, don't feel. DON'T FEEL. Ugh, it doesn't work.

I froze my hot chocolate, the pillow, and the remote. Great start, huh?

Watching movies doesn't help either, not even Finding Dory! The Notebook was a bad choice too. It's Saturday so there are no lessons on, so it means Astrid, Mer, Kris, and Hicc are over, and obviously Punzie. They're all playing some sort of chanting concentrating game on the floor. I prefer to sit on the sofa in my pj's.

"I'm starving," Mer got up.

"We just had lunch! Well, _you_ did. Els and I didn't."

"I'll come," Hicc stood up too, and I yawned. I bet Astrid will go too.

"I guess I could eat some more!" Astrid jumps up. It's all about Hiccup.

Punzie and Kris carried on with the game.

"This is the game,

of concentration,

no repeats,

or hesitations..." **(if u haven't played this u have not lived)**

But I still sat in silence, feeling lazy and broken.

Maybe shattered would be a better word.

* * *

**(im gonna b naughty and skip lots of time) Next day**

There he was again at Anna's locker, laughing and holding hands.

I won't cry this time.

I won't. Jack seems so cute and... well... just happy around her.

Oh well.

I guess I can go lock myself in the school bathroom for another hour.

Damn.

I said no crying.

* * *

**A week later**

Anna's not in classes,still, but she roams the halls.

With Jack.

He hasn't been in classes lately either. What's happened?

"Ye ok?" Mer sits next to me at lunch, how sweet. She didn't sit next to Hicc, just for me!

"Oh, yeah. I'm over him," I lie, but I can tell she doesn't buy it.

"No, seriously. I would beat him up but I'm saving it for the right moment," She begins, but then I spot Jack.

And he isn't with Anna.

He doesn't have that prick clinging onto him! This is my chance!

"What do ye think?" Mer asks about nothing.

"I'll be back in a sec, I just got to..." I slid off of the bench and rummaged through my bag for my phone as I heard a text come through.

'I know where you are. Don't ruin my plan'

This is getting worse now, they come in the night too. I really think I should leave. Go home, jog on. I don't know.

I was getting too close to Jack. He would know I'm here. What do I say? I swivelled round so that he wouldn't see my face. Phew.

"Babe," his voice cut through the air as if the rest of the world had stopped. He called me babe! I turned back around and the Earth carried on turning. Me!

"Hey baby," Anna cooed.

No. No. No. What about me?!

Man, and I thought I had a chance. I was wrong. Oh, of course I was wrong!

I actually thought he was going to talk to me.

Call me babe. Look at me.

I thought he would finally remember.

Anna and Jack smushed faces for a minute, or maybe longer.

To me it felt like hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Years. I listened into their conversation.

"Sorry babes, I have to go buy a drink, be right back," a voice that identified as Anna's says.

"Oh, I'll come with you, baby," Jack called her baby! They are so mushy. I follow them into the lunch line. I need to find _something_ out.

"How's the _thing _doing?" He questioned. What thing?

"Fine I think, I'm going tomorrow." Where?!

Jack smirked, "nice."

I miss that smirk, that hair, that sense of humour...

* * *

**Two days later (sorry!)**

"Shut up, they can't hear us!" Anna and Jack were inside her locker, it was relatively big, but still! Isn't that just a bit odd? I just casually lean on the locker next to it, hearing every single word.

"Sorry!" Jack apologizes.

"Anyways, I love you Frost," Anna breathes.

Should I stay? I don't want to hear this...

"I love you too," Jack whispered. And they were kissing, I was about to leave until they suddenly stopped.

It was Jack, I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but it sounded like, "But what about the baby, does that mean we can't have...?"

"Just kiss me."

Oh.

She's pregnant.

My little sister is pregnant.

That's ok she's just pre-

SHE'S FREAKING PREGNANT.

That means she...

That means he...

THAT MEANS THEY- THEY ACTUALLY- PROPERLY!

SHE'S 17!

"Babe," the slut panted, "lets go to my room,"

SHE'S PREGNANT!

"Yeah," he replied, and I heard a crash on the locker door.

"You got the locker key?" Anna inquired, but I already knew the answer.

"No baby, you had it," Jack sounds confused.

I slipped the key in my pocket and left.

SHE'S PREGNANT.

* * *

**Shocking? I hope it is! Ok, I rly need 2 kno what u think, why is jack doing this? I don't have the ****_whooooole_**** solution planned out so if u have a shamazing idea, and ur not using it, please suggest it!**

**your reviews literally make me beam, I would really love to hear from you! Its sooooooooo shamazing knowing that some1 likes my writing! Thanku**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ollo! btw I am deformed and ugly! and also, 4 all u multiple haters:**

**-this is jelsa, if u cant stand 3 chapts without it, I would be honoured to call a doctor**

**- If u cared enough to read this then u would of realised in the summary that it says JELSA 4 a reason...**

**-whats your problem, I write this for fun in my spare time! do u have a problem with that? Or atleast I know you have problems, but hey, who am I 2 judge?**

**Annas pov**

I did it. I actually did it. I'm pregnant. Finally. Jack is like my slave, he will do what ever I want when ever I want. I knew then and there my plan, and it worked. If I wanted he would probably murder someone fo- Wait. That's it. Now that I'm his 'babe' he would literally kill Elsa for me. That would actually be amazing. Yes. The texting isn't working so Jack can do it for me! I can take all her stuff too, I already took her boyfriend and pretty much possessed him. What else is there? **(Swan princess moment!)**

But I should tell Elsa I'm not a virgin, and that I lost it to Jack. I think she would be very proud of me. That night I became me. Actual me. And no I need to tell her! Yay! Even if I don't feel pregnant, look pregnant, I will soon enough. I don't know if it will ruin my image though. I guess I'll stay inside or something, how exciting.

"Baby," I stretch out my arms, I had almost no sleep last night.

"Yeah."

"Take me into town, I need to get away," I yawned getting up.

"Cool Princess, I just need to get ready..."

"Now."

"Ok, babe, anything for you," and he got out of bed, putting on some jeans and grabbing his keys. He didn't even bother with a shirt.

"I love you," I say, putting my arms around his strong torso.

"Lets go," He puts his arm over my shoulder and we push through everyone.

I don't understand why they still stare. They should be used to me by now! I guess the Jack thing is a week or two old now as well. So I don't know why they are staring. I Put on my mascara before we left, maybe its Jacks shirt. Oh well. I like the attention.

We get into his icy blue sports car **(should b the 1st image if u literally put in icy blue cars) **and we sped off. I pulled down the mirror and applied more lipstick, it always seems to disappear. I just realise. I didn't put a top on. That's why everyone was staring. I was wearing only a black laced bra and tight black hot pants. Its ok though because it's still colour co-ordinated. And makes me look really good.

"Just here," I point to the New Look as if I was going there, and he obediently pulled over.

* * *

"Hans! No! I said I was pregnant! I can't go out with you, Jack is the one that loves me!" I shout, Hans on the other side of the bar, working.

"I didn't say that did I! I asked if after the baby you would come back to me and we could be together! Actually, you know what! Forget it. Get out."

He did not just say that! I need him to fight for me! I need more guys on my trail, I need more banter or whatever they call it. Otherwise my show will just end before it actually started! I need more, more things that would make Elsa jealous! Something to mae her angry, so that we could fight. Fight as in in front of people, not a text war.

"Oh no you don't! Actually...Fine, I won't then!" I storm out of the pub and into the cold street. Please follow, please follow.

Hans burst though the doors, "Won't what?"

"Follow me," I grabbed the collar of his work shirt and pulled him by the road. I heard Elsa was coming here in free time, I hear a lot.

"Anna. Don't. I Don't want to hur-" He stopped mid sentence as I pressed my lips against his. I hate doing this. But it's because of Elsa. Its not me. I'm pregnant with one guy, snogging another, what next? I still have standards. He begins to move away from me, but I can't, Elsa hasn't driven past yet!

"No, no, no. Hans, please," I kiss him again, I feel so awful. I'm wrecking not just Elsas life now. This is getting out of hand.

No, this is good. I'm doing what I have to. This will work. I know it will.

* * *

**Elsas pov**

"Ahh! You mother-" Merida yells at a driver who cut in front.

"Shhh," Punzie calms her from the back seat. We were going to town to buy some outfits for our performance next week.

"Get out the freaking road you idiot!" Mer shouts again.

"Get a grip! Seriously..." I nudged her.

"Ohh! New pub!" Mer jolts in front, parking on a double yellow line.

Mer punched the steering wheel, "Move you little-"

"Merida, calm down!" Punzie climbed out the back of the small, cheap car and stretched out her back. We followed and took a look inside the new pub, I don't really drink but I guess I could check it out. Who knows, I might find _the one_ here. I just feel so awful about the Anna and Jack thing. I don't know if he'll every speak to me again or how they got out the locker either. I wish Jack had never been with her, I wish none of this had happened.

"What do ye guys want?" Mer inquired as we sat on the smallest table we could find.

"I'm fine," I reply and get out my phone.

"Same," Punzie sat there looking at the ceiling. I bet she was thinking about painting it, it's what she does. We wait for a waiter, for a really long time, so we all check up on instgram and snap chat. News feed, 15 like, 4 comments and one tag.

thanks! Your the gorgeous one!

alsgotthegenie1992 um excuse me? I think I'm the cool one, dunno about you...

punziesunshine your sitting right next to me?

Oh my days! Punzie got a mug shot of me complaining at Mer... What am I going to do?

"Thugs!" My phone flashes and I got it, a terrorised Punzie falling off her chair, am I cruel or what?

"where? Where? Are they here? Should we hide?" she stressed. Mer and I were laughing till it hurt...

* * *

**Mers pov**

"Sorry, but 'twas so funny!" I laughed.

Ping. My Phone went off.

Ping, so did Elsa's.

ping-a-Ping-Pong-laa-doo-daa-ding, and so did Punzies

"Snap chat?" Elsa asked and we all nodded.

"_Anna's_ snap chat," I moaned and I opened the dreaded ten second photo.

**THANKS 4 RREADING! SERIOUSLY, THANKU!**

**but everything will b revealed next chap...**


	22. Chapter 22

**NO MORE JANNA OR HANNA OR ANYTHING AWFUL LIKE THAT... (and if u wanna kno what the gross snap chat was, twas just a pic of hans and anna face smushing)**

JACKS POV

"We're through! Wait, when were we even together? Who even are you?"

What's going on, I feel like some one just started the movie half way through. Where am I? Oh, right, my room.

"Frostbite..."

"Only Elsa can call me that! Get out of here!" I screamed and I pushed her out, slaming the door too. I'm confused. I don't know what's going on! I just cried, and cried, and cried. I know boys don't cry but I did, I thought I was a man but I shed a few tears **(quote from this guy I kno)**. I just don't understand what's going on!

"Go away!" I shout as the door opened again, I threw my alarm clock at who ever it was.

"Jack," Elsa's soothing voice makes my heat skip a beat. Or two.

"Elsa?" I croaked.

"Don't worry, we found out what happened, calm down," she joins me sitting on my bed and puts her arm around me. I swear that's my job, oh well...

"Huh? What did happen, one second a was at a party next I was here shouting at that random girl who was in my room! I have no idea what's going on! What did I do? Am I in trouble?" I worried, I was drunk so I might just be a bit _in the zone_ I guess.

"Shh," Elsa stood me up, "lets go see the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, Hicc, Punzie, Mer and Flynn. Ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah, lets go," I thought I would be excited but I wasn't, what if they know what I did? Whatever I did... I am seriously perplexed here.

* * *

"Guys! Jacks here!" Flynn grabs his satchel and rushes past me, racing into the corridor.

"No, don't! It wasn't even him! I can explain!" Elsa grabs Flynns collar and he gives the most hilarious face ever. **(**** . /search?q=flynn+rider+faces&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=-ZHCU8ylHMKv7Abz_ICQCg&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=643#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=eX11U-NM6XMHEM%253A%3BSo9L6Su_Q4hoUM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F03% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ffaq%252F%3B150%3B150**) 

"Can you?" Punzie also giving a confused face.

"Yes! Now sit down," Elsa gets everyone in a circle on the floor.

Elsa crosses her legs and looks at me like she was about to sacrifice herself, literally. Her wide eyes looking like she was going to cry and her dainty fingers shaking. This is either going to go seriously well or absolutely horrible. I gaze at my friends, they're all worried or scared. I can't tell which.

"It all started when..."

**This is super short and I know, NO MORE JANNA-YAY, but like all will be explained... **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so I have updated chap 20 with a beta version 4 u so that ur brain doesn't die of awfulness but here goes my next chap... **

**they c me rollin, they hatin...**

**Elsas pov**

"Wait, let me get this straight. Your telling me that Anna drugged up Jack so that Anna could get to him?" Punzie almost walked out. But it's true! Mickey told me, and I just know it. Jack would never do that, ever. I hate Anna so much for doing this to him. It's disgusting. I peered around the circle, the only thing different is the expressions on everyone's faces and that Mers gone.

"Yes, yes I am. Seriously!" I try to explain but none of them are buying it.

"Jack? Is it true?" Flynn just looks down, ashamed.

I don't think he knows what to say because even I don't know the full story.

"I- I- I don't know," he stuttered and then Flynn ran out in anger, Mer passing right past him.

"Wha?" Mer stops in her steps and crunched on a snickers bar. With Punz, Hicc and Astrid all gone its just Jack, Merida and I. I hope she believes me, there needs to be someone.

* * *

"Elsa, thanks. I don't know whats going on and I'm just surprised that you actually were on my side, it's like everyone thinks it's a joke and I just want to say, thanks," Jack thanked me and I gave him a friendly hug. He's been through so much.

"Don't worry, I understand."

We, Jack, Mer and I, all go to the cafeteria to find the others and change there minds. Even if Jack still isn't himself and Mer isn't talking as much as she used to we can still do this, right?

"So what if this doesn't work?" Jack askes worriedly.

"It will," I reply getting us all to sit.

"I don't know, it does sound pretty stupid," Jack wonders.

"I know, but we can try. Its just how?"

* * *

**Hiccups pov**

Should I believe them? Merida does. Astrid doesn't.

"Me neither, its so crazy and insane," Astrid comments as we talk over some snacks in the cafeteria. I can't agree more really.

"But what if it _is_ true?" I mumble, I don't want Astrid thinking that I'm not on her side, even if I'm not.

"What? For once I thought you were on _my _side, but I know you like Merida more and I'm cool with that, I'm cool," Astrid gets angry, but tries so stay 'cool'.

What have I done now.

"Friends?" I try,

"Friends," and we smile. Flynn and Punz look worried though. I think its just all the drama of everything, its a bit scary really.

Ast and I are friends, Mer and I aren't going out though, Jack was drugged up by Anna, Elsa isn't really with Jack but they kind of are, Punz and Flynn are still together and theres a serial killer somewhere. Oh and I almost forgot, theres a talent show two days away. They still haven't announced the prize but that's not that important. It's the whole drug thing. It always seemed a fantasy like in secondary school you get told that there are drug dealers everywhere and you have to watch your back, turns out its true.

"Flynn, what's going to happen now?" Punzie looks pretty frightened. She really cant handle the whole thug life thing.

"I don't know, but it's not good," they curl up close and I get up and flick my hair, (its so annoying, it gets in the way _all_ the time).

"Where you going?" Ast follows me and I reply plainly,

"To find Jack."

* * *

"Yeah, me to, I knew it all along," Astrid bragged to Merida.

"Lassie, ye were just storming out a minute ago!" She fights back. They carry on boasting and so on but I turn to Jack, he's in real deep.

"Bud, we need to sort this out," I feel like a councillor, "Ok, what do you remember?" Elsa pulls up a chair and we huddle in a bit.

"Well, Flynn and I went to the party, you know the one that you were too chicken to go to? Yeah, well we were there. And I can remember that we were _really_ drunk, I think. But then I found the really hot girl, the goth one with the black hair, and we kissed. A lot. I mean, it wasn't that bad but still, we kissed. But then there's this time where I just can't figure out where I am and I just can't recall anything that happened. Sometimes I would see the mystery girl, if it was a dream or not I don't know, we were always together. Either in a dorm or by some lockers. It was weird. One time I could almost feel her up against my lips, it felt so real, but then it went again.

I just really want to know who she is, find out what happened. Why I instantly fell so in love with her. She was just so gorgeous and pretty, flawless. I just want to find her. Be with her, all the time. I just feel like I can't stay away from her beautiful face. I love her, I really _really _love her. If there was anything that could bring her back, make her stay with me forever, I would do it."

Elsa ran.

She sprinted.

Out the cafeteria.

Out the school.

Off of the grounds.

"I just need her in my life, she's the one meant for me. I have to look for her, I love her so much," Jack dreamt away and I punched him, hard. Its not like me but he was just being harsh. They're the ones meant to be, even I can see that. He just broke her heart, crushed her soul. I might not know girls very well, but when there's something this obvious...

"She just has perfect hair and lips..."

"Jack shut up! Don't you see what you did there? You just ruined her life, crushed her dreams, you stole her heart and all you've done is thrown it away. Didn't you see her crumble, crash down?" I yelled and everyone starred. Oops.

"But I love someone else!"

"What like that?" I pointed at the slut, she surprisingly strutted over with extra sass and super slinky short black dress. Toothless, please somehow form back into dragon form and eat this pile of skank.

"You," Jack whispered. That's it! The drug thing is right, he still has it in his system which is messing with his mind, making him think this way about Anna! I love being a secret geek.

"Frosty boy, where were you? I missed you, _so_ much. Jacky come back with me. I want you back. I need you back. I'm begging you," she was being all 'seductive' and sadly Jack was taking the bait.

"Baby, a want you back too. Where do you wanna go?"

I can't let this happen. I can't.

"Jack! What about Elsa?" I grabbed his arm and he instantly responded.

"Where?"

"Babe, I desire to talk to you alone, in the closet," Anna took Jacks face and pulled it to hers.

"Elsa!" I reminded and he snapped out of it.

"Who even are you, you little prostitute," Jack then smirked and legged out the door in Elsas direction.

I have no idea what just happened but I think it was good and I think Jacks back.

Now for Punzie and Flynn.

**Ollo! That's all 4 now! thanx 4 the support! **

**and if u rly wanna kno I had the best weekend and met this shamazing guy that u wont kno but im just happy coz it was so awesome...**


	24. Chapter 24

I ran. I kept on going. Past the gates, past the post box, even past the mini Sainsbury's. But then I had to stop, I didn't have a drink, don't blame me.

He actually likes Anna, I mean loves her anyways.

I carried on running till I found an empty alley way. It wasn't to dark or creepy but was a bit damp. My steps echoed and I slid down the wall.

I cried. And then when I had no tears left I cried some more.

Ok, so I he got my sister pregnant a few days or so ago, then the baby's due around June or July I think. That means he's going to be the dad of my niece or nephew. I'm going to an aunty pretty soon. He's going to obviously get married, live with, probably have multiple children with her. He's going to be my brother in law. Jack is going to be with Anna forever, have a home, family, fun together. While I stay jealous and forever alone.

Anna's going to be a young mother and live happily ever after.

They're going to get married.

They're going to rub it in my face, day after day after day.

He's gone.

Another tear rolls down my face. Then another. Then another.

"Elsa?"

"Leave me alone, your future wife wants you," I sob into my arm, I feel Jacks leg by my arm and I look up. Yep, he's there. Oh, what do I do? Be strong and slap him? Or cry into his strong arms while we walk back? Or is he giving me a wedding invite?! Asking for advice on baby names?! Sugar.

"What?"

"Go away!" I shuffle away but then he joins me on the cold, hard ground. **(thanku swifty)** What's he trying to do here? Wreck my life even more? I should of known, he would never love me. Ever.

There was silence. I could still here his breathing and it wasn't like he was offended, I think he just wants to me to know that we're through. But thanks to Anna, I already do.

"Elsa, really," Jack begins and takes a deep breath, "I thought you believed me?"

"Well your already a parent and she's already missing you so why don't you go back and have _your happily ever after_," I almost shout in anger.

"But she's right here."

* * *

**Punzies pov**

I am completely and utterly lost. Its like Twilight or the Hunger Games, but with the guy changing his mind every two seconds instead. Flynn doesn't know what to do either. He's currently in detention so I'm with Astrid and Mer debating on what to do next.

"Lets just practise for the show!"

"No, we need to find Elsa!" I shout over Ast, she doesn't know a thing about people.

"But Jacks already gone!" She roars back.

"How do ye know? Ye weren't there!" Merida joins in with her usual fiery voice.

"Neither were you!" Ast rolls her eyes.

"Guys, aren't we forgetting about someone?" I realize. That's the strangest thing about today. Where's...

"Who?"

"Kristoff!" I yell, wasn't it obvious?

"Oh yeah! I forgot to say, he's mourning in his room. I wouldn't go see him, he's a wreck!"

"Ye could of said earlier!" Merida shoves another Dorito in her pie hole and we go to Kris even if Ast did say he was messed up. He might know something we don't.

* * *

Where is he? No where.

How is he? We don't know.

How long till we find out? Probably forever.

Is this normal? I don't know that either, but he's a good friend and we can't just let him go like that. We just won't.

"Kristoff?!" Hicc called over and over again.

We search more and more till we think of the obvious. In one of our many games of truth or dare he said he loved animals and I'm pretty sure he said something about talking to them. Kind of like Pascal and I.

"Stables, now." I stretch Mers super dry jumper and we race to the stables. And there he was, asleep, with a reindeer looking at him in awe. Cute. How long has he been here? It doesn't matter, he's safe and he can explain.

But he seemed to be in shock or something, like he couldn't move.

Whats going on around here? Whatever it is, its not good.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna..." Kris carried on whispering the same name, almost shaking.

We settled him down in his room, his weird shaking thing didn't stop. Its like he's possessed by something. It's Anna I know, how she's changed and how she's gone, pretty much forever. But I never knew this could happen. Everything should be sparkles and rainbows, right? I mean living with just your mother is hard enough but not knowing anything's even worse. Yes I know what a fork is and so on but just the whole friend thing. It was hard, but Kris has it a lot harder.

"Bud, its ok," Hicc holds him but he only reached beneath his shoulders so it was really awkward.

"Kris, do you know what happened?" I ask, giving him a third hot chocolate.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," He repeated. This really isn't good.

"Ok, you just rest," and then I whispered to Hicc, "Look after him,"

"Lassie, yer going to go look for Elsa with me and Astrid?" Mer questioned.

"Why not."

**so that's alllll... I need 2 get angry with some1 and listen 2 angry music 2 get in2 some1s shoes (I personaly don't own any and in the movie he doesn't wear any so its hard 2 do that) so yeah, if u hav any angry songs plz tell me (I have like 14 in a playlist but I need more inspiration here)**

**thx my shamazing freaks! (is that a good name or not?)**


End file.
